


Grand Adventure

by Syalin



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angsty bois, Autistic Character written by an autistic person, Autistic Junkrat, Canon Autistic Character, Crushes, Homophobia, I know I’m forgetting some characters in this list I can feel it, Internalized Homophobia, Kidnapping, Love, M/M, Nightmares, Prosthetics, Severe Injury, So much angst, Talon - Freeform, Theres hardly any real plot just a series of adventures, Theres some really gorey shit in later chapters, Vomiting, background McHanzo, background genyatta - Freeform, but basically all of overwatch, idk if this is actually good at all, lots of gore, mostly just angst for angst sake, roadhog is homophobic towards junkrat before he realizes he is gay himself, sappy feel good bullshit, voicelines are scattered in the dialogue of this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:15:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 21,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26177845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syalin/pseuds/Syalin
Summary: Exactly what it sounds like. Junkrat and Roadhog go on a grand adventure together and do lots of heists and get into trouble with Overwatch and meet some nice faces along the way. There’s no real plot to this and it’s more of a collection of short stories loosely tied together with no real meaning.
Relationships: Genji Shimada/Tekhartha Zenyatta, Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada, Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes/Roadhog | Mako Rutledge, Lúcio Correia dos Santos/Hana "D.Va" Song, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Comments: 15
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first time posting a multi chapter fic on here and boy is it one hell of a rollercoaster! Please enjoy and please please PLEASE leave comments! I love hearing what other people think about my fics!

The wind always felt nice to Junkrat when they drove over the now abandoned roads. It always brushed up against his face while he slouched in the sidecar, usually tinkering around with his bombs. Roadhog of course drove the suped up motorbike, it being his bike and all. Junkrat’s sidecar was a newer, more unstable addition to the bike that Roadhog had begrudgingly accepted to have put on his bike, if only so he didn’t have a squirming, explosives obsessed madman in his lap the whole time. 

Junkrat leaned on the back of his seat, stretching out his legs in boredom as he looked up at the sky, having nothing much else to look at in the barren irradiated wasteland that was now the Australian outback. 

“Roadieeee.” He whined in his usual voice, getting nothing out of the large barbarian driving him around. “I’m boreeeed! When are we gonna reach a good scrapyard or somethin?” 

Roadhog merely grunted a huff in response. Junkrat frowned at the lack of an answer and turned on his side to look out at the barren landscapes. 

“Foine.” Junkrat huffed out. “Guess I’ll just have to occupy myself however I can.” Having nothing to make bombs with, Junkrat settled for having his metal arm hang out the sidecar as he let it lightly touch the ground, watching and giggling as sparks flew up from the hot asphalt at the skidding of his metal fingers lazing across its surface. Junkrat was yanked out of his enjoyment by Roadhog’s massive hand, yanking him upwards and setting him back down in his seat. 

“Rat.” He snarled out through his mask. “Don’t do that. You’ll fuck up your arm.”

“But Roadieeee!” Junkrat protested with a whine. “I’m bored as all hell! Not to mention we’re out of shit to make my bombs with and I ain’t got nothin to tinker abouts with! How else am I supposed to keep myself entertained?”

“Look, we should reach a scrapyard soon. Just stay out of trouble until then.” Roadhog sighed in annoyance. “Take a nap or something.”

“I don’t take naps. Besides! What if we find somethin while I’m asleep? Or! What if we get attacked? Or! Or what if-“ Junkrat rambled but was inturrupted by a hard object hitting his head and his vision fading to black as Roadhog hit him with the blunt end of his hook. 

“Finally.” Roadhog sighed. “Peace and quiet.” 

When Junkrat awoke, he became of a warmth radiating from his side from a fire set up just outside a makeshift hut in a scrapyard. Roadhog sat beside him and was sharpening his hook silently. 

“Oh. You’re not dead.” Roadhog muttered in a playful, yet annoyed tone. 

“Ya can’t get rid of me that easy!” Junkrat cackled as he got up and stretched his back. “I’m gonna go off and find somethin to make some bombs outta!” 

“Stay out of trouble, Rat.” Roadhog huffed as he went back to sharpening his hook. 

“Don’t worry!” Junkrat reassured with a giggle as he set off into the junk piles. “I’ll give ya a holler if anything comes up!” 

After about an hour of noises from Junkrat’s rumaging, a loud explosion brought Roadhog to alert attention. 

“Oi Roadie! We got some company!” Came Junkrat’s shrill laughter from atop a car as he chucked a concussion mine at some bandits that decided to ambush the maniac. Body parts flew everywhere as the mine found its target and Junkrat giggled manically at the chaos. 

Roadhog got up and joined in on the action as he shot his scrap gun at some bandits coming from behind junkrat, watching as the scatter spray maimed the bandits. One of the bandits he fired at pressed a button on some sort of trigger in their hand, causing Roadhog to whip his head around as he searched for the bomb. Roadhog soon found the bomb, underneath the car that Junkrat was standing on of course. Roadhig proceeded to sling his hook over, catching Junkrat by the waist and yanking him just out of range of the car and pulling him close to his chest. 

“Oi! What was that fo-“ Before Junkrat could finish complaining, the car proceeded to explode into a all-consuming fireball before their very eyes.

“Roight. Thanks hoggy!” Junkrat beamed as he patted Roadhog’s shoulder before jumping back into the fray.

“Careless idiot.” Roadhog sighed as he hooked a bandit and shot him point blank. “He’s gonna get himself killed someday.” Roadhog looked over at the lithe little pyromaniac as several body parts went flying, scaring the rest of the bandits off.

“Oi come back here you spineless cunts! It was just starting to get fun!” Junkrat screamed at them as they ran. 

Roadhog huffed as he picked up Junkrat like he was a small toy before the maniac could go chasing after the bandits and causing more trouble. 

“Alright alright! I’ll calm down.” Junkrat agreed upon seeing Roadhog’s menacing scowl. Roadhog really wished he had never signed up to be a glorified babysitter, and yet here he was, taking Junkrat to their camp setup and practically tucking him into bed. 

“Noight Hoggy.” Junkrat yawned as he stretched his gangly limbs. “See you tommorrow. Then we’ll cause some real mayhem.” 

As Junkrat slowly drifted off to sleep, Roadhog found himself staring at the metal arm and leg still attatched to Junkrat’s body. He really should be taking those off every night, yet he never did. Roadhog made a mental note to himself to discuss it with Junkrat in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

In the morning, Roadhog was awake and cooking some lizards he found in the wasteland around their campsite. Everything was nice and quiet until Junkrat woke up and stumbled out of the makeshift tent with a groan as he popped his back. 

“Oi Roadie.” He yawned with his nasally voice. “What’s cookin?” Junkrat swung his arms limply over Roadhog’s shoulder as he leaned on the big guy’s back, peering over to see what Roadhog had on the fire. 

“Lizards.” Roadhog said, not bothering to look at the man now draped over his shoulder like a heavy wet towel. 

“Sounds great!” Junkrat said, reaching his metal arm into the fire to grab at one of them.

“Stop that.” Roadhog huffed, grabbing Junkrat’s metal arm out of the fire. “They aren’t done cooking. You’ll get sick.”

“So ya do care about me dontcha hoggy?” Junkrat said with a smirk, still lounding on Roadhog’s shoulder. 

That wasn’t it for Roadhog. He didn’t care, he never has cared and never will about Junkrat’s wellbeing. The only reason he’s protecting the little shit is because of the treasure he claims to have and that everyone seems to know he has. That’s it, thats the only reason he’s protecting him. No other reason. He can’t get paid if Junkrat’s dead.

“-oggy? Roadhog!” Roadhog was snapped out of his thoughts but Junkrat’s voice calling his name. “You okay there? Normally you’d shove me away or tell me to shut up mate, butcha just got real quiet.” 

The way Junkrat looked at him wasn’t with his usual deranged eyes, no. These eyes were much softer, sweeter. Concerned. Junkrat was genuinely worried about him. He shouldn’t be, Roadhog was just hired help. They weren’t friends. They were just an employee and his boss. Nothing more. 

“Shut up Rat.” He huffed out, shoving a cooked lizard into Junkrat’s scrawny hands. 

“Cheers mate!” Junkrat said before scarfing the lizard down his gullet like a filthy fucking animal. Roadhog snorts in disgust as he eats his lizard a bit slower than Junkrat did. 

“So, how close are we to the suits and their fancy schmancy city?” Junkrat questioned as he rumaged through the junk heaps.

“About a day’s travel.” Roadhog grumbled as he stood up, putting the fire out. “Should be there by nightfall.”

“Roight! Let’s go over the plan one more time!” Junkrat announces before taking a deep breath and rambling out the plan to Roadhog. “So we get to the docks, we get on a boat, we blow up the pier and then presto! We’re off this godforsaken wasteland and onto a new adventure!” Roadhog nodded and huffed as he walked over to the bike. 

“That’s the plan. Lets get goin. Get as much junk as you need, Rat. Just be quick about it.” 

“With pleasure hoggy!” Junkrat responded as he filled up a bag with junk parts. It was honestly kind of endearing, watching his face light up with every little discovery he made in the massive heaps of junk. 

“C’mon Rat.” Roadhog huffed after a few minutes. “We gotta go.”

“Alright, alright. I’m comin.” Junkrat said as he hobbled over to his sidecar, his peg leg clicking across the metal as he clambered in unceremoniously. With that, the two set off back onto the road to drive to the coast. They were getting off this island, as fast as possible.


	3. Chapter 3

By the time they reached the city, night had already fallen and the two easily found their way to the pier with no trouble from authorities. 

“Man hoggy.” Junkrat whispered out in amazement. “Look at all them boats! Which one we gonna steal?” Roadhog looked around until he spotted a decently sized rigger boat that could probably handle a few days at sea. Probably already had rations on it too. 

“That one.” He said as he revved the bike up and started off towards it. Junkrat began giggling as they got closer and closer, fidgeting around and clearly excited for his part in the boat theft. Pretty soon, the two reached the boat and hid their bike around a corner. 

“Alright.” Junkrat began in a whisper as he surveyed the guarded boat. “You take out the guards, I’ll rig the pier. I’ll set it on a timer for 30 minutes so get it done within that time, aight mate?” Roadhog nodded at Junkrat in understanding. For how insane the smaller man was, he was damn smart when he needed to be, albiet extremely reckless. 

Roadhog headed out and knocked the guards at the front of the boat out and proceeded to board the boat, tracking down and knocking out the rest of the guard’s with ease. He peered over the side of the boat to see how Junkrat was doing and let out a soft whistle to get the man’s attention. 

Junkrat whipped around from rigging up his bombs at the whistle and beamed up at Roadhog with a ear-stretching grin and flashed him a big thumbs up as he set the timer and boarded the boat to meet up with Roadhog. 

“Better go getcher bike while ya still can hoggy.” Junkrat mentioned excitedly. “Pretty soon we’ll finally be saying goodbye to this radioactive island! And then, we’ll steal the whole world! We’ll be like kings out there Roadie! Man! I wonder what it’s like out there.” 

Junkrat had something new in his voice at the end there, a sadness. Roadhog wasn’t used to hearing Junkrat speak like that. Like it was something he couldn’t reach. Roadhog shook his head of the thoughts and went off to drive the bike onto the boat. Once on the boat, Roadhog had no warning before a deafening explosion rocked the boat and Junkrat cackled as the bot shot out to sea on a mini tidal wave caused by the explosion. 

“Now that’s what I call an escape plan!” Junkrat cackled out as they began to sail out to sea, Junkrat seemingly having found a way to turn the boat’s engines on and have them sail out to sea. “So how long do you think it’ll take roadie? An hour? 2 hours?” 

“A month or so at most I’d say.” Roadhog huffed gruffly. 

“A month?” Junkrat whined out. “I thought it’d be way less time than that roadie!” 

“Tough shit then.” Roadhog said, making his way to the captains post of the ship to learn how to drive the damn thing. 

After a few hours, Roadhog looked down to see Junkrat laying on his back on the deck looking up at the sky. He never normally stayed this still for long, so Roadhog made his way down to check on him. 

“Rat. What are you doing?” He asked gruffly. 

“Roadie look up.” Junkrat said with a gasp in his voice. “Look at all them planes roadie, I ain’t never seen that many before.” Roadhog looked up at the sky to see it was clearer now that they were away from all the polution of the outback and the light of the city. The sky was full of thousands and thousands of stars dotting the sky and glittering like thousands of sequins on an ebony dress. Roadhog sighed and sat down next to Junkrat looking up at the sky with him.

“Those are stars, Junkrat. Not planes.” Roadhog explained.

“Stars? What the hell are stars?” Junkrat asked, looking over at Roadhog with big, curious amber eyes. 

“Well, stars are in space.” Roadhog began awkwardly, not really sure how one would explain stars. “They’re really far far away. They’re actually big space explosions in a way.”

“Really?” Junkrat exclaimed, sitting up excitedly and looking up at the stars more. “Thats amazin! Wait, why couldn’t we see them before?” 

“Pollution and the light from the cities blocked out the skies.” Roadhog explained. 

“Oh.” Junkrat sighed a bit. “We’ll they’re bloody beautiful thats for sure. Betcha could see loads of them like this in the before times.” 

“Yeah. You could.” Roadhog said looking up at the stars some more. 

“Ya know, I think I like stars. They’re really neat.” Junkrat said, leaning his head on Roadhog’s side as they gazed at the stars together. It was nice, Junkrat was nice. Maybe being his bodyguard wasn’t so bad. 

Pretty soon, Junkrat’s breathing has slowed down and Roadhog felt the wetness of drool on his arm as Junkrat fell asleep leaning against him. Roadhog then sighed softly and picked Junkrat up, taking him to the captain’s quarters and laying him on the bed to let him rest while Roadhog slept on the couch in the room and the boat drifted onwards to who knows where. It didn’t matter anymore.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been almost a full week they’d been out at sea for, and Junkrat was getting antsy. He was rumaging around everywhere and currently was screaming at seagulls on the deck out of pure boredom. Roadhog watched him scream uselessly at the flying rats, stopping for a moment when he noticed how often Junkrat was reaching over to rub at where his nub and his metal arm connected. 

“Rat.” Roadhog spoke up, grabbing Junkrat’s attention. 

“Yeah mate? What is it?” Junkrat responded as he rubbed at his arm again. 

“Take off your arm. It’s hurting you.” Roadhog demanded, getting up to walk over to Junkrat. 

“No! It ain’t hurtin! Just a little irritated is all. It’ll go away in time. Always does.” Junkrat retorted. 

“Always?” Roadhog repeated softly. “Rat, has this. How long has this been happening?”

“Oh all the time.” Junkrat said. “It’s really no big deal.” 

“Rat take your arm off. It needs air and rest.” Roadhog demanded. 

“No! I ain’t takin my arm off! And you cant make me!” Junkrat shreiked, clutching his arm defensively. Junkrat squeaked a little as Roadhog’s hook wrapped around him, drawing him closer to the massive man who grabbed onto junkrat’s prosthetic. 

“Take it off or I’ll rip it off.” 

“Fuck off mate! I ain’t taking it off!”   
Junkrat said as he looked up into Roadhog’s glassy mask eyes with forced bravery. 

“You asked for it then.” Roadhog grumbled as he pinned Junkrat to the deck and took off his arm as gently as he could with how much squirming and screaming Junkrat was doing. Underneath the prosthetic, there was no protection and angry red blisters and darkened bruises from the metal.

“Jesus Rat.” Roadhog sighed. “This needs proper medical care.”

“Fuck off.” Junkrat whimpered through sobs. “It doesn’t matter! Just. Please. Give me my arm back.”

“No.” Roadhog grumbled to Junkrat’s dismay. “If your arm is like this, who knows what your leg is like.” Roadhog proceeded to then take off Junkrat’s leg as well to find that stump in just as bad condition as his arm.

“You’re a fucking asshole.” Junkrat sniveled, tears streaming down his soot covered cheeks.

“It’s whats best for your wellbeing!” Roadhog retorted. “Now stay there, I’ll find a med kit.” Roadhog got up and left, taking the prosthetics with him, feeling a slight punch of guilt in his chest that he quickly shook off. It was for Junkrat’s own good. Soon, Roadhog found a med kit with some bandges and cream in it that would help with the swelling.

“Rat.” Roadhog said to grab Junkrat’s attention as he returned.

“What the bloody hell do you want now?” Junkrat snivveled as he wiped some tears off his face with his flesh hand, curling into himself defensively. Roadhog just sighed and knelt down next to him. 

“Shut up you big fucking baby.” He grumbled as he put the cream and bandages on Junkrat’s most likely infected stumps. “I’m just trying to make sure you don’t die of gangrene or some bullshit.” 

“Sure ya are mate.” Junkrat scoffed, still crying a little and refusing to look Roadhog in the face, a scowl drawing his lips into a fine line on his face. The tension that filled the air between the two could be cut with a knife it was so thick, so Roadhog decided to break it. 

“Jamison-“

“Don’t you fucking even think of starting with that name you fucking asshole.” Junkrat inturrupted with a sharp tone that stung like venom. “Just leave me the fuck alone.” 

Junkrat twisted away from Roadhog, clearly still upset over his limbs being taken from him. Roadhog didn’t understand why, especially if they were hurting him, but he didn’t press further. Instead, Roadhog left Junkrat’s arm and leg beside him and went back to the captain’s post to try and find out the nearest bit of land to sail them to. Junkrat, on the other hand, was quiet for the rest of the trip. He didn’t even try to speak to Roadhog for a good few days.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been a few days since Junkrat had his limbs taken off by Roadhog and forced to have medical care, and if he was being honest the medical care did in fact make him feel better. But he wasn’t about to admit that to Roadhog. That fat bloke didn’t give two shits about Junkrat. He was just in it for the money and was just doing his job. But damn it if he wasn’t Junkrat’s best mate. He supposed a hired mercenary could be considered a friend if you had no one else anyways. 

For now, Junkrat sat with padding in between his metal arm and leg looking out at the horizon sleepily, hoping to see some sort of land today as he did every day. As he stared longingly out in the distance, he just barely saw a hint of a building before there was a whole small village in front of them. Junkrat lept up to his feet, excitedly giggling like the mad man he was. 

“Oi Roadie!” He hollared excitedly. “Land ho! Land ho!” Roadhog came running down to take a look for himself and sure enough, they found land in the form of a small coastal town that seemed relatively peaceful with no drunken barfights outside.

“Damn Roadie.” Junkrat whispered as he leaned on the edge of the boat. “It’s so quiet.”

“That’s what peace sounds like.” Roadhog responded, leaning on the edge of the railing with him. 

“It’s kind of boring.” Junkrat said, followed by a giggle. “Hey Hoggy! Let’s cause mayhem around the whole world! Shake it up a bit!” Roadhog let out a soft chuckle in response, glad to see that Junkrat was back to his happy go lucky self.

“Sounds fun.” Roadhog said as the boat collided with the rocky shoreline causing Junkrat to laugh even harder at the impact. It was almost cute in a way. But Roadhog really shouldnt think that of his employer. Junkrat was very much not cute and was an annoying little brat. 

As the two began to explore the little town which bordered a forest, they spotted metalic movement in the trees. Something was out there, and it had spotted them. 

“Oi Roadie.” Junkrat whispered, his eyes narrowing towards the treeline. “Do you think that was?” Roadhog nodded and the two made their way towards where they saw the movement.

“Omnic.” Roadhog huffed softly, the two sneakily going in the direction of the metalic blur. 

The two soon found themselves near a makeshift campsite, looking around and seeing a very armor looking omnic, with bright green lights and a ‘v’ shaped eye that glowed green. He seemed to be talking with someone, or perhaps another omnic. 

“Master! You should have seen them! There was a big one, like a giant! They looked new and dangerous. Should we be worried?” The robotic voiced hummed out with a strange accent. The accent didn’t matter though as the omnic was soon snatched by Roadhog’s hook and yanked towards him. 

“Fuckin disgustin omnic cunt!” Junkrat shreiked as he got ready to fire a grenede at the metalic bastard. 

“W-wait!” The omnic in question shreiked. “I-I’m not an omnic! I can prove it!” Junkrat and Roadhog paused, looking at each other then back at the presumed omnic.

“Go on then mate.” Junkrat said cautiously. “Prove it!” The presumed omnic reached up and unclipped his face, pulling it off revealing it to be a visor and behind the visor was a very scarred and abused face of a human man. Roadhog’s hook immediately loosened and he released the man. 

“Sorry bout that mate, thought you were a bloody omnic. Can’t be too careful now can ya?”

“Genji?” A calm, robotic tone piped up from behind the three. “Is everything alright? Are these the two men you spoke of?” Upon turning around, Junkrat’s eyes met with that of a hunk of metal that was most definitely an omnic.

“Omnic!” Junkrat screeched, immediately pulling the trigger on his grenede launcher, lobbing a grenede at the robot that was swiftly deflected by a pristine green blade of a sword belonging to the other man, presumably named Genji. 

“It would not be wise of you to attack my master with such brutality.” Genji said sternly, taking a defensive stance with his sword. 

“But he’s a bloody omnic!” Junkrat protested. “If it weren’t for those fuckers I wouldn’t have had to grow up in an irradiated wasteland!” 

“An irradiated wasteland?” Genji repeated, tilting his head. “Wait a minute, are you two junkers?” 

“Yeah we’re bloody junkers! Who wants to know? Are you two secretly suits?” Junkrat demanded shrilly, eyes darting between the two frantically. 

“We are merely pacifists my friend.” The omnic spoke up calmly. “We mean you no harm.” 

“Horseshit!” Junkrat screeched. “All you omnics are good for is harm!” 

“We mean you no harm and we advise that you leave now or face my blade.” Genji said harshly. 

“Foine, foine!” Junkrat said, clearly not wanting to go up against the robotic man. “We’ll leave! Just don’t try and follow us! Or we will blow you all straight to hell!”

“Noted.” Said the omnic calmly. He was fucking taunting Junkrat and Junkrat seethed under his skin at the ugly mug of the robot as he and Roadhog made their leave of the two freaks. Now to start the real adventure.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Major homophobia Trigger Warning for this chapter. Roadhog says some extremely bigoted, homophobic things at a background couple so just be warned.   
> Also do note that these are thing that I, as a gay man have actually been told. I tried to keep it as realistic as possible and so it may be uncomfortable for some readers.

Junkrat laughed as he flew through the air, his arms full of money from the bank that was currently exploding in the background, sending him flying along with roadhog at his side. It had been at least a month or two since they’d escaped Australia and started their worldwide heist for riches. Together, the two were now on a list of some of the most wanted criminals in the world and they lived for it. Darting behind an alleyway and onto their bike they ran, sirens blaring as coos attempted to chase the two weasels who would never be caught. 

“Ain’t this great Roadie?” Junkrat sighed, leaning back in his seat in the sidecar with the bag full of cash. “Just you, me, money, and endless crime!” Roadhog huffed out a laugh as he sped the bike up, not noticing how Junkrat’s gaze never left him as they made their escape.

Once they were back at the run-down, seedy motel they’d been hiding out at, Junkrat flopped onto the bed and sighed happily while Roadhog looked out the window. 

“Fuckin disgusting.” Roadhog huffed disgruntledly as he stared at the window harder.

“What is Hoggy?” Junkrat perked up curiously, getting up to join Roadhog by the window. 

“Look at those fuckers.” Roadhog grumbled out, gesturing towards a cute gay couple holding hands and walking past the motel. 

“What? Those two lovebirds?” Junkrat asked confusedly.

“Lovebirds? Ha!” Roadhog let out a laugh. “Couple of degenerate sluts is what they are. Fuckin homosexuals are disgusting.”

“Roadie-“ Junkrat said softly, but was talked over by the larger man. 

“I mean look at them! Not even caring what they’re exposing others to!”

“Roadhog-“ A little sterner this time.

“They’re all gonna burn in hell anyways it’s their choice to be degenerate slutbags. They’d all be better off dead in my opinion.” 

“Mako!” Junkrat finally screamed out, getting Roadhog’s attention. “Don’t say shit like that about them!” 

“Why not? It’s the truth. I mean come on. Who in their right mind would-“ this time it was Junkrat who cut him off.

“Mako Rutledge! I bloody would!” Junkrat’s voice crackled as tears began to form in his eyes. “Roadie I’m gay! Just cause someone loves someone who is the same gender as they are doesn’t make them degenerates or sluts Roadhog!”

“Rat-“ Anger seeped into the edges of Roadhog’s voice. 

“No! You shut the fuck up and listen you thick headed dumbass!” Junkrat exclaimed in a fit of rage. “It doesn’t matter who you love! What difference does it make? The radiation probably renders us infertile anyhow so why should it matter? In this fucked up world you should still be allowed to love who you love no matter what! It ain’t a choice Roadie! It ain’t a fuckin choice and you ain’t gotta say nothin about it do you hear me? Go ahead and leave for all I care! I wouldn’t want to have a bigoted homophobic bodyguard anyways so either shape up or get lost!” 

Roadhog sat in stunned silence as Junkrat panted in exhaustion after screaming out that whole bloody rant. Something deep inside Roadhog stirred and unease seeped into his bones and he kept his mouth shut. He couldn’t put up any argument for what Junkrat said so he just stayed silent and walked away from Junkrat, sitting on the couch with an annoyed huff, still not agreeing that being gay was right at all. Being gay was wrong, very very wrong to Roadhog and yet, something about Junkrat’s words hurt. It stung. Like thousands of tiny daggers shooting into his chest it burned and it raged. And Roadhog stayed silent. It shouldn’t hurt him, he was right. So why did his opinion feel so wrong?

“Let’s just get some sleep Roadhog.” Junkrat sighed, flopping back down on the bed. Roadhog didn’t respond and just pretended he was asleep until he got drowsy enough to start trying. 

Just as Roadhog was almost drifting off to sleep, he heard soft whimpers. Muffled whimpers. It didn’t take long for him to figure out that it was coming from the bed where Junkrat lay, sobbing like a baby about something, probably what Roadhog said. Did he feel guilty? Yes. Did it matter to him? No. Did he want Junkrat to shut up? 

“Rat. Stop crying like a baby and fucking sleep.” 

Yes. Did Junkrat shut up?

“Foine you bigot.”

Also yes.


	7. Chapter 7

The air between the two had been tense for a week ever since Junkrat’s outburst. He had cried almost every night in private and would rarely talk or smile or even laugh anymore. It really gave Roadhog a lot to think about as Junkrat shut his mouth for once. Roadhog discovered a lot of things about himself during this week of silence from him. One of those things is how much he hated the silence. He also hated himself for what he’d done to his boss. He kept telling himself that he shouldn’t feel bad or guilty but the feeling gnawed away at him like a vulture on a junker corpse. He’d tried to initiate conversation multiple times but was usually shut down with Junkrat saying, “thought you didn’t like homsexuals mate. Your rules, not mine.” This would usually be followed with a glare of a million daggers and then Junkrat going back to whatever he was doing. 

It did things to Roadhog. He wasn’t used to feeling remorse or guilt or pity or whatever this fucked up feeling was. They had seen a fair amount of gay couples as they went on, each time Junkrat glared at him, daring him to say something about them, so Roadhog had kept his mouth shut. This feeling gnawing away at his gut was painful and unbearable, so he decided to finally try and officially break the silence. 

“Jamison.” He began softly, not sure how to really start on apologizing about how he was raised. 

“Whadya want now you fucking biggot?” Junkrat snarked back as he rigged the back of the bank vault they were going to rob. “Thought I was a disgusting slut that you didn’t want to associate with.” 

“Look Junkrat,” Roadhog sighed composing himself. “I wanted to apologize for my behavior.” Roadhog tiptoed around the words carefully, not wanting to set Junkrat off or be false about it. “I still don’t agree with the lifestyle-“ 

“Oh here we go.” Junkrat sighed, rolling his eyes. “Lemme guess. I don’t agree with yer lifestyle ‘n all but that don’t mean we can’t be friends. Well? Does that about sum it up?” 

Junkrat looked at him expectantly and Roadhog just stood there stunned. It was nearly word for word what Roadhog was about to say to him. Before he could even open his mouth to speak, Junkrat held up a hand. 

“Listen mate. If you really want to apologize for being a bigoted cunt, it’s gonna take either a long time, or something big.” 

“I-“ Roadhog could barely even get a word in of protest. 

“Bigotry don’t just, up and leave with an apology. You gotta make a fuckin effort.” Junkrat stood up and brushed his pants off, stepping away from the wall, trigger in hand. “And it ain’t a lifestyle or a choice mate. It’s who I was born to be.” With that final statement, Junkrat pressed the button and the wall blew off into concrete and rubarb chunks as the alarms sounded and he rushed in to start grabbing money. 

Roadhog followed him in silently, picking up what he could while he tried to make up his mind before attempting to speak up again. 

“Rat. Please just let me apologize.” He huffed out as they shoveled the money into bags. 

“Not until ya actually mean it mate!” Junkrat snarked, heading back to the bike with buttloads of cash. 

“I do mean it!” Roadhog protested. “What you said, it’s been chewin at my gut this whole week! And I don’t know why!” Junkrat stilled a little when Roadhog finally admitted how he was feeling and revved the bike up. 

“Hm. Well maybe, maybe its not that you hate gay people.” Junkrat said gently as he looked up at Roadhog. “Maybe you’re gay and you don’t even know it!” A soft, light titter filled the air between the two as Junkrat laughed at the idea. Something inside Roadhog swelled at the sound of laughter from the scrawny man. It felt nice to finally hear his laugh again after going so long without it. 

“I’m not-“ Roadhog began to protest but then he started to go through his life experiences. Had he ever liked a girl before? He’d never even had a crush on anyone and just resigned himself to being a loner his whole life, until he met Junkrat that is. But he was just the guy’s bodyguard. He didn’t like Junkrat, he only tolerated the menace. The menace that was grinning like a cheshire cat right at him with muffled giggles. 

“Struck a nerve big guy?” Junkrat taunted.

“Shut up Rat.” Roadhog huffed. “I’m not- I can’t be- I’m not okay?!” 

“Okay then.” Junkrat tittered. “If you say so.”

Roadhog was quiet the rest of the drive, contemplating who he had always known himself to be. There’s no way he was gay, even if he was, who the fuck was he even gay for? Surely it couldn’t be Junkrat of all people, could it? 

Once they arrived back at the new seedy motel they had been staying at, they parked the bike and began walking towards the door to their room that was accessable from outside. Then everything went white in a bright flash of light.

“Oi what the bloody he- mff!” Something cut Junkrat off and when Roadhog’s sight was regained, Junkrat was no longer beside him. 

“Rat?!” Roadhog called out frantically looking around. “Rat where the fuck-“ 

“Roadhog!!” A scream came from across the parking lot by a van where Junkrat was currently being shoved into by two shadowy figures. “Roadhog fuckin help me!!” The doors to the van slammed shut and the van began to speed off before Roadhog could even begin to give chase. 

“Damnit!” Roadhog huffed angerly, panic slowly settling in his chest. “This city is huge where the fuck-“ 

Thwp! An arrow with bright blue feathers and an electric blue glow settled itself at Roadhog’s feet. Attatched to the shaft was a note. Roadhog picked up the arrow and opened up the note, reading it. 

“If you want to see your ally again, meet us at this address. We want to have a conversation with the both of you.” 

“Motherfuckers.” Roadhog grumbled as he got on his bike and headed in the direction of the address.


	8. Chapter 8

When Junkrat woke up, his head was pounding. He tried to reach his metal arm up to grab at his head but, it was gone. He blinked a few times, adjusting to the dim light before realizing his peg leg was gone too. 

“Well, looks like sleepin beauty finally woke up.” A man’s voice said with a thick accent Junkrat couldn’t quite place. 

“Oi! Who the fuck are ye? And give me my arm and leg back!” Junkrat said as he tried to lunge at the direction of the voice only to realize he was tied down to a chair. “What the bloody hell do you want from me?” 

“Bait mostly.” Another man’s voice spoke up, calmer and with a different accent. 

“Ya see.” The first man said, his boots clicking across the ground with some strange metal thing on them causing the sound as he walked into the dim light above Junkrat’s head. “We heard theres a mighty big bounty on your heads.” The man had a form of an outback hat on his head and a large cigar in his mouth, he was dressed like someone in one of those western movies Roadhog spoke about, just a bit more futuristic with his metal arm. 

“So what? Ya gonna turn us in for the cash is that all?” Junkrat asked, thuroughly unimpressed. 

“Well, not exactly.” The man said. 

“Just get to the point Jesse.” The other man said sharply.

“Right, right.” The man dubbed ‘Jesse’ said. “We just wanna have a lil talk with you two. We’ve heard about yer impressive skillset and it’s got the attention of the group we work for.” 

“Roight. And what group is that?” Junkrat asked. 

“We are not privy to tell you that alone. We will wait for your ally.” The other man said as he leaned against the wall, the light just barely reaching his shadowed face where Junkrat could barely make out a pristine and well trimmed beard. 

“Roight well. Good luck.” Junkrat proceeded to laugh his tittery cackling laugh at the two of them. It was ridiculous how they thought Roadhog wouldn’t kill them on sight for kidnapping him. It almost made Junkrat blush a bit when thinking about how protective Roadie was over him. But now was not the time to get soft.

“I beg yer pardon?” Jesse asked at the laughter with a small tilt of his head.

“It’s just funny how ya think he won’t kill you blokes on soight for kidnappin me!” Junkrat cackled out, stopping when he felt cold metal against his head, looking up to meet the calmly serious gaze of Jesse as he smiled a soft smile, the barrel of a revolver pressed against Junkrat’s temple. 

“We’ve got ways of makin him think twice before attackin ya know.” Jesse said darkly with a calm smile.

“Tsk. Honestly Jesse, must you be so violent all the time?” The other man spoke up calmly from the back. 

“What?” Jesse chuckled, putting his gun back in its holster. “It’s a mostly empty threat Hanny! ‘Ts not like I’d actually shoot im!” 

“A threat is a threat McCree.” The man in the back said sternly. “And my name is Hanzo. Do not call me by that childish nickname.”

“Whatever you say huckleberry.” Jesse chuckled making the man dubbed ‘Hanzo’ wriggle in embarrassment. Before he could protest however, there was a heavy knock at the door before it blew open and Roadhog stepped inside.

“Roadie!” Junkrat called out joyfully before the revolver was placed back against his temple. 

“Attack us and I shoot.” Jesse said coldly, putting his hand on Junkrat’s shoulder. 

“Don’t touch him.” Roadhog grumbled out. 

“Jealous type eh?” Jesse snarked. 

“What do you want?” Roadhog growled. 

“All we want, is a little chat.” Jesse said calmly. “We work for a group known as Overwatch, have you heard of them?”

“Yeah. I know em.” Roadhog huffed hesitantly. 

“Well I bloody don’t.” Junkrat piped up.

“Overwatch are the blokes that organized the omnium and they’re also the ones who didn’t do shit to help us out when the omnics turned on us. Some truce that was.” Roadhog angerly snarled out. “What do you want with us?” 

“Well. There’s clearly a lot to unpack there buddy, but listen.” Jesse began awkwardly. “Overwatch has noticed how skilled ya’ll are, and we want you two to join us.” 

“Fuck no.” Roadhog huffed.

“Listen mate, lovely offer, but I’m gonna have to agree with my bodyguard on this one.” Junkrat said. “Now can ye let me go and give me my limbs back? I don’t like havin them off.” An arrow swiftly launched itself from the shadows and cut Junkrat free of his restraints.

“Hanzo I don’t think we should-“ Jesse began but was swiftly cut off. 

“They said no. We let them go. We can’t exactly turn them in, we’re practically criminals ourselves.” Hanzo reasoned.

“Well, alright then.” Jesse said, putting his gun in his holster and getting Junkrat’s arm and leg out and giving them back to Junkrat. 

“Thanks mate.” Junkrat said nonchalantly as if he wasn’t just kidnapped. 

“Here’s a list of our locations in case you change your mind.” Hanzo said, calmly approaching Roadhog and handing it to him. “Or if you need any help. Just know that help from us will come with a price.” With that warning set in place, Hanzo began to leave with Jesse from the building while Junkrat put his arm and leg back on. As they left, Jesse swung an arm over Hanzo’s shoulder and their conversation was overheard by the two junkers. 

“Hey huckleberry, can we go get ice cream now?” 

“We just kidnapped a deranged psychopath and you want ice cream?” 

“Well can we?”

“Fine, I’ll find the closet place.” 

“You’re the best sweetums!”

“The things I do for you, honestly.” 

Something about their interaction as they walked out of sight tugged at Roadhog’s heart. He didn’t understand why all he knew is he wanted what they had. Not the ice cream, but rather their interaction. He didn’t like it. It made him feel all soft and mushy and it was a disgusting feeling. He didn’t want to want their disgusting homosexual relationship. He didn’t, but here he was. 

“Roadieeeee.” A hand waving in front of his face got his attention. “Ya spacin out there mate, ya good?” 

“Yeah. Yeah I’m fine.” Roadhog said, snapping himself out of his thoughts. “Are they?”

“Together? Most likely!” Junkrat giggled joyfully. “Bicker like an old married couple! They’re probably lovers!” Roadhog opened his mouth to say something but thought better of it and stayed silent. 

“Let’s go, Rat.” Roadhog grumbled, picking Junkrat up and taking him to their bike. 

“Rather gentle today ain’t we Roadie?” Junkrat teased and he was placed carefully into the sidecar rather than being flung. 

Roadhog grunted in response. 

“Ya goin soft on me?” Junkrat questioned with a sly smirk. No response again as the engines were revved. “Oim startin to think maybe you have a crush on me Roadie.” Junkrat joked. But the bike had stopped completely and Roadhog was just staring ahead in stunned silence. 

“Roadie? Why ain’t we movin?” Junkrat asked concerned. “Mate, I was just messin with ya you know. I know you’re homophobic as all hell but mate, I didnt mean ta shake ye up like this.” Roadhog revved the engine and the two shot off into the night. Junkrat quieted himself, sensing Roadhog’s unease as they went off in search of another heist.


	9. Chapter 9

The two junkers’ search for riches and crime had now landed them in a small town in Germany called Eichenwalde which was home to a massive castle surrounded by a dense forest that Junkrat and Roadhog were camped out in with their bike. 

“Man Roadie, lookit how big that castle is up there!” Junkrat sighed, pointing towards it. “Wonder what mysteries lie up there!” 

“Who knows?” Roadhog grumbled, ruffling Junkrat’s hair softly. Junkrat let out a soft titter at the ruffling, leaning into Roadhog’s hand softly. Roadhog smiled softly under his mask, then frowned and stopped ruffling Junkrat’s hair. His heart felt like it was flying whenever he saw Junkrat smile or laugh. He didn’t understand why the fuck it would do that. He was just his employer, he shouldn’t get this comfortable with his employer. And yet, here they were, sitting side by side, planning another heist and Roadhog felt, warm, happy even! Ever since that kidnapping scare, he didn’t want Junkrat to leave his sights.

“Roight so thats the plan! Got it Roadie?” Junkrat spoke up, snapping him out of his thoughts. Roadhog merely nodded, pretending to understand when he hadn’t heard a single thing Junkrat said.

“Great! Lets get to it then!” Junkrat perked up, hopping into the sidecar with Roadhog at the wheel. Together, they raced off to the bank under the cover of darkness. 

Once the two arrived at the bank, Junkrat immediately began rigging the wall excitedly. He was rambling on and on about how fun it was going to be and how volitile the explosives were. For such a gremlin of a personality, Junkrat had very gentle and careful hands when handling his bombs. It was like his hands belonged to another person, slow and steady and graceful in a way the hands tinkered and worked. No jitters or jolts like the rest of the man they were attatched to. It was mesmerizing to watch, until a siren blared. 

“Step away from the wall!” An officer hollered at the two junkers as they turned around at him. 

“Ya sure ya want that mate?” Junkrat asked with a devilish smirk on his face. Roadhog looked at his hands where he held the detonater. Surely he wasn’t thinking- not at this range. It could kill them both! 

“Step away from the wall!” The cop repeated, gun trained on Junkrat. Roadhog quickly moved away from the wall as much as he can before it exploded, sending Junkrat flying to who knows where. 

As Junkrat flew out from Roadhog’s sight, he started blasting at the cops jumping him. Kill after kill after kill all with the reassuring sound of explosions in the distance and screaming. Junkrat sounded okay from all the bombs going off, but Roadhog should still get to him as fast as possible. As he ran around looking for Junkrat, the sound of explosives stopped and worry began to sink into Roadhog’s core. He followed the path of destruction and carnage until he came across a crater in an alleyway. 

“Fuck...” Junkrat’s voice. It sounded weak, and upset. “Not like this. Shit! If Mako found me like this... shit.” 

He sounded worried, Roadhog slowed down and snuck around to get a better perspective and to try not to frighten Junkrat too much. 

“Fuck if roadie finds me this useless I’d- fuck. Just. Fuck.” Junkrat’s voice sounded on the edge of sobbing but he was clearly trying to hold it together. “He. He doesn’t need to see me so fucking weak. Fuck I’m so useless.” 

As Roadhog got closer he could see Junkrat, sitting in the middle of the crater, his metal arm in shattered peices and his peg leg just as badly broken. Junkrat was very vulnerable without his mobility and Roadhog needed to protect him. 

“Rat.” Roadhog said softly, announcing his presence as he approached. Junkrat visibly tensed and tried to hide his arm and leg. 

“Don’t.” He said through tears but Roadhog continued to aproach. 

“Roadie please don’t-“ Junkrat didn’t even have a chance to finish before Roadhog scooped him up in his powerful arms into a gentle, and protective embrace. Junkrat let out a soft sob and shyly began to hug back. 

“Just. Don’t let go mate.” Junkrat snivveled softly. 

“Okay. I won’t.” Roadhog said softly in Junkrat’s ear as the smaller man cried into his shoulder. 

“Are you hurt?” Roadhog asked after a while. Junkrat shook his head. “That’s good. Let’s get to a safer location for now-“ 

Roadhog was suddenly cut off by a yelp from Junkrat following a loud bang of a gunshot. 

“Rat?!” Roadhog looked down frantically to see a bullet hole, right in the middle of Junkrat’s chest. Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck. Roadhog shot in the direction of the gunshot and quickly began applying pressure to the wound to stop the bleeding. It was bad. Blood gushed around his fingers as he tried to stop it. This would need professional medical care. There was only one place they could go for help. Overwatch. 

At this point, Roadhog didn’t give a shit what the price was, they could have his head for all he cared. He wasn’t going to loss Junkrat. Not now, not today. Swiftly, Roadhog raced to his bike, Junkrat fading in and out of conciousness in his arms as he bled out. He revved the bike up and sped off towards the castle, in the pamplet the archer gave him, it mentioned this castle as one of their hideouts. 

By the time Roadhog got to the castle, Junkrat was very weak. Roadhog busted down the door to a small house in the castle with a light on inside. He was greeted by the stunned faces of some women and men. 

“Fuck. Just. Help us. Please.” Roadhog begged desperately, gesturing with his head at Junkrat in his arms. “He’s been shot.”


	10. Chapter 10

Roadhog would be pacing outside Junkrat’s operating room if it weren’t for the large, armored german man glaring him down suspiciously. 

“You must have been pretty desperate to come to us, criminal.” The man spoke. 

“Is he going to be okay?” Roadhog couldn’t bring himself to be grumpy at the man, he had every right to be suspicious of them. Upon Roadhog’s question, the man smiled softly at him. 

“Listen, Angela is the best doctor we’ve got. She’s brought people back from the brink of death before, he’s going to be fine.” The man’s voice was as gentle as his face as he gave Roadhog a hearty pat on the back. “I’m Reinhardt by the way! Might as well know my name if we’re going to be teammates!” Teammates? Roadhog didn’t have time to question the man or anything else as the doctor, Angela as she had introduced when she took Junkrat in, walked out of the room and took off her blood soaked medical gloves.

“Is he going to be okay?” Roadhog demanded as he stood up swiftly. 

“He’s going to need a few days of rest but, he’ll make a full recovery.” Angela explained to Roadhog who let out a sigh of releif. 

“May I see him?” Roadhog asked, wanting to see Junkrat’s wellbeing for himself. 

“I suppose but, first we must discuss the price of our help.” Angela said calmly. Right, a price. Hanzo had mentioned that didn’t he? 

“Whatever price it is, I assure you we have enough money to pay it forward.” Roadhog reassured, earning a chuckle from Angela.

“Oh we don’t want money, the price is you both will become members of Overwatch.” She explained to him. Roadhog sat there, stunned, but cared to much about Junkrat to give any shits about Overwatch right now. 

“Fine.” He grumbled out, shoving past them to see Junkrat in the room, laid out on a bed and hooked up to so many machines. Bandages were around his chest and he looked paler than a ghost. 

“Fuckin hell Jamison.” Roadhog sighed out, sitting in a chair beside Junkrat’s sleeping form. “You’re going to be the death of me.” And he would be fine with that. Why was he so okay with that? Why was he so releived that Junkrat was alive? Since when did he give any shits about this man? Since when did this man make him almost cry by almost dying? Since when did he like him? Roadhog thought to himself more and slowly came to a realization and sighed a long sigh, holding onto Junkrat’s hand. 

“You little bitch.” He whispered softly. “You made me fall in love.” Roadhog softly ran his thumb over Junkrat’s hand, feeling the calloused flesh that so expertly worked to create bombs. Junkrat wasn’t going to like that his mechanical limbs were gone. 

“You haven’t told him, have you?” Angela said softly as she leaned on the doorway. Shit, has she heard what he said? Probably, no use in hiding it.

“No. I just figured it out myself really.” Roadhog said, ashamed of everything that he had said to Junkrat about being gay. He tensed a little as Angela walked over to him. 

“Let me patch you up.” She said softly, beginning to work on some of Roadhog’s wounds. “Your adrenalin was probably boosted so high that you didn’t notice your multiple gunshot wounds.” Roadhog looked down at himself, he was indeed riddled with bullet holes.

“Are you going to turn us in?” Roadhog asked apprehensively. 

“No, of course not.” Angela responded with a smile. “You’re part of Overwatch now, we have plenty of wanted criminals in our ranks! You’ll fit right in.”

“I thought Overwatch was disbanded?”

“Well, yes. And technically, it still is illegal, but the world needs our help. So we joined back together.” 

“Australia could have used your help when the omnium exploded.” Roadhog huffed, salt dripping from his words. 

“We couldn’t have gotten there in time.” Angela spoke softly. “I’m sorry about what happened to your home but nothing could have been done.”

“Jamison had to grow up in that wasteland you know.” Roadhog growled out, still holding onto Junkrat’s hand. “Apart from all the crime, he’s... really sweet.” And smart, and kind, and caring, and in all ways, absolutely adorable. Sure he may be a little shit but he’s a master theif, and he just stole Roadhog’s heart right from under his nose. 

“I’m sure that must have been hard to grow up in.” Angela said as she stood up. “I’ll leave you two alone, he should be waking back up from anesthesia soon, and it would be best if he saw a friendly face rather than a new one.” Roadhog nodded as she turned around and left them alone together. 

The first sign that Junkrat was waking up was a pained whimper and a whine as he tried to sit up but found it painful to do so. 

“Mako..? Ya there mate..?” He asked hesitantly before opening his eyes.

“I’m here Jamie. I’m here.” Roadhog said softly, letting go of Junkrat’s hand in embarrassment. 

“Bloody hell. That went terribly wrong dinnit?” Junkrat said, choking out a weak laugh then hissing in pain. Roadhog smiled at the joke softly under his mask, tears fogging up his mask’s eyes. Fuck he really had gone soft hadn’t he?

“Suppose it did.” 

“Where the bloody fuck are we by the way?” Junkrat asked, looking up at Roadhog’s glassy eyes. 

“The castle. Overwatch is setup here and I brought you here and they helped us. For a price.” 

“Blimy, how much we gotta pay em?” 

“Jamie, we dont have to pay them. We have to work for them now.” 

“Nah we don’t! We can just run away.” 

“Jamison. We can’t do that. They’ll turn us in if we don’t work for them.”

“Then why the bloody hell did ya bring me here for?!” Junkrat exclaimed. 

“You were on the brink of death Jamison!” Roadhog exclaimed strongly, more tears falling from his eyes. “I... I didn’t want to lose you.” He finally admitted, sniffling a bit. 

“Fuck mate, are you... are you cryin?” Junkrat said softly, reaching a hand out to touch Roadhog’s mask. “Can’t be too comfy to do that with a mask on. Go on, take it off. I won’t make fun of ye. I’ll even look away if ye want me ta!” Roadhog looked at him softly, hesitating for a moment, then reaching up to unclip his mask. Junkrat closed his eyes and turned his face away in respect. 

“No. You can look at me.” Roadhog grumbled softly, his voice no longer muffled by the mask. “If anyone’s gonna see me cry, it figures it would be your dumbass.”

“Alroight, if ye say so.” Junkrat said and slowly opened his eyes and turned to look at Roadhog’s face. Roadhog has scars all across his face and a flat stubby nose with two lower teeth sticking out of his lips like pig tusks, and the brightest, bluest eyes in all the world. Junkrat’s eyes almost seemed to sparkle in wonder upon viewing Roadhog’s tear soaked face. 

“Well..?” Roadhog snuffled, wiping his tears with his wrist. 

“You’re bloody goregous mate.” Junkrat said, then immediately blushed and looked away. “N-not that I meant anythin by that!” Roadhog felt a pang of guilt and warmth at the same time when Junkrat turned away. 

“It’s alright. Let’s just get some rest.” Roadhog sighed. “It’s been a long day.”


	11. Chapter 11

It had been a few days of rest before they could be properly transported to Overwatch’s headquarters, and Junkrat was getting antsy. 

“Pleaaaaaase Hoggy!” He begged with a whine. “Just one explosive thats all I want!”

“Rat. A no is a No. Do you want Angela to be mad at us? You’re supposed to be in recovery!” Roadhog huffed, gently pinning Junkrat to the bed as he squirmed and tried to get up from the bed in his new room at the Overwatch headquarters. They hadn’t properly been introduced to anyone yet since Junkrat was still healing so they just had themselves, Angela, and Reinhardt who they knew. 

“Is this a bad time?” Asked a calm voice of a woman in their doorway. The junkers turned their heads to see a rather beautiful woman with a blue dress on and a shiny white prosthetic arm replacing her right one.

“Who are you?” Junkrat asked curiously, bored out of his mind. 

“In the field, they call me Symmetra. But you can call me Satya. I am what we have in terms of a prosthetics expert. May I take a look at what you’ve got going for you?” 

“Foine but if I’m bein honest, I’d rather have somethin I made meself than your fancy schmancy techie junk.” Junkrat huffed, finally staying still and Roadhog let go of him so Satya could examine his stumps. 

“Well would you rather you had two arms and could walk or be a limp potato all day?” Satya sassed, earning a giggle out of Junkrat. 

“Feisty one aintcha?”

“Only if you don’t hold still.” Satya said and began examining Junkrat’s stumps, causing him to tense a little when her smooth metal hand touched his stump. 

“Could you examine me without, ya know, touching me?” Junkrat asked softly, his flesh hand flailing about a bit as it usually did when he was uncomfortable with something touching him. 

“Oh apologies, is it painful?” Satya asked, immediately pulling her hand away.

“No. I just. Really don’t like the texture. It makes me feel weird.” Junkrat said softly. “Prolly sounds like I’m a total loon huh? Can’t. Can’t handle the texture of your metal hand.” 

“It’s not crazy at all.” Satya said gently. 

“Let me go get some pairs of gloves, they’re different textures so you tell me what you’re comfortable with alright?” 

“O-okay.” Junkrat said shyly, not used to people respecting his texture issues. Soon, Satya returbed with varying types of gloves and Junkrat chose one with a bit of a grittier, rougher texture.

“Alright.” Satya said as she put the glove on her metal hand. “Now Let’s properly examine you.” Maneuvering Junkrat around she began to examine him carefully. 

“So what exactly are ya gonna do with these measurements you’re takin?”

“We’ll make you some new prosthetics Jamison.” Satya said calmly.

“Can ya um. Not call me that. Only Roadie has permission to call me that. Call me Junkrat!” 

“Alright then, Junkrat. May I ask you a personal question?” Satya turned to look Junkrat dead in the eyes. 

“Sure mate! I’ll answer most things but I do have my secrets!” Junkrat beamed goofily when he said the word secrets.

“Are you on the autism spectrum?”

“The what now?” Junkrat tilted his head in confusion. “I ain’t ever heard of awe tizzum or whatever the fuck ya called it.”

“Well you have a lot of the symptoms. We’d need a therapist to properly diagnose you but, I assure you it’s not a bad thing.” Satya explained. 

“Is it a disease?” Junkrat asked hesitantly. 

“No no! Nothing like that! It’s a unique mental illness. Its a bit hard to explain.”

“How do you know so much about it then?” Junkrat asked tentatively. 

“I have it.” Satya responded. “Now, I think it might be best if you made your own prosthetics because of your texture issues.” 

“Sure thing ma’am!” Junkrat said excitedly. “Jus gimme a buncha scraps and I can make an arm and a leg outta it!”

“Scraps? Are you sure?” Satya asked hesitantly. “We have plenty of metals to use, all readily available.”

“We’re junkers.” Roadhog grumbled out. “We can make just bout anythin run on scraps alone.”

“And once a junker! Always a junker!” Junkrat piped up with a toothy grin.

“Alright then.” Satya said calmly. “I will bring you the scrap metal you request, I hope you dont mind working in your own room?” 

“I don’t mind at all! Me and Roadie here will be just foine thank you!” Junkrat said, lounging on his bed. Satya smiled at them and left the room, coming back a while later with a psychologist and a bunch of scrap metal.

Roadhog was asked to leave the room while the psychologist asked Junkrat a few questions and about an hour later, came back out with an autism diagnosis to relay to the rest of Overwatch. Roadhog calmly walked back into the room to find Junkrat on the floor, tinkering around with what would be his new right arm.


	12. Chapter 12

It had only taken a week for Junkrat to build himself a leg, though the arm would take a bit longer. Now that he had a leg though, he could finally get out of his room to meet the rest of Overwatch. The first person the two junkers had been instructed to meet was commander Jack Morrison, the head of Overwatch. As the two made their way to his office to say hello, they bumped into another pair of heroes. 

“Careful there now! You’d better watch where yer headed.” A familiar voice spoke up. “Wait a minute, ain’t yall-“ 

“The fools who refused our invitation.” Another voice spoke up. Junkrat looked up to meet the gaze of Hanzo and Jesse from their previous kidnapping experience.

“I suppose you needed our help with somethin if ya’ll two are here?” Jesse asked curiously. 

“Oh ya know. I was on the brink of death n all.” Junkrat said nonchalantly with a giggle, earning a shocked stare from both Hanzo and Jesse. 

“How can you be so relaxed about that?” Hanzo asked, stunned. 

“Appened all the toime in the outback.” Junkrat explained. “I may be a scrawny lil bugger but I’m also a survivor! Remember that mates.” 

“Will do pardner.” Jesse said with a tip of his hat.

“Come on now Jesse. We’ll miss the movie if we wait around too long.” Hanzo said impatiently, grabbing Jesse by the arm. 

“So how long have you two been dating?” Junkrat’s question seemed to catch the two off guard. 

“Oh we’re not-“ 

“I see how you could think that but-“ 

Both men grew extremely flustered and hurried off together in embarrassment.

“Rat I don’t think they were a couple.” Roadhog huffed out. 

“Nah mate. They definitely are, me gaydar was going off like crazy.” Junkrat said, hobbling forward to look for Morrison’s office. 

Roadhog didn’t say anything about whatever the fuck Junkrat was talking about because, frankly, he had no fucking idea what he was talking about. 

The two proceeded to walk the rest of the way to Morrison’s office, Junkrat’s flesh fingers occasionally brushing against Roadhog’s, so often it had to be on purpose. But Roadhog didn’t say anything. When they reached Morrison’s office, they were greeted by an old man and an old woman. The woman’s name was Ana Amari, and she held out a tray of cookies to the two Junkers. 

“Living in the outback must have been hard without cookies.” She said sweetly.

“Oh fuck yeah! Some good food!” Junkrat cackled, snatching up the cookies. 

“Manners, Rat.” Roadhog grumbled, smacking Junkrat’s hands lightly. 

“Oh it’s quite alright.” Ana smiled. “I’m just glad you enjoyed them.”

Junkrat said something in response but it was muffled by the cookies he was shoveling in his mouth like a complete gremlin. The older man in the room introduced himself as Jack Morrison, leader of Overwatch. Morrison breifed them on their duties as members of Overwtach now, protecting the people, yada yada yada. To be perfectly honest, most of it went in one of Junkrat’s ears and out the other, that’s why Roadhog was there. He’s the one who even bothers to listen to anything. 

“So let me get this straight, theres this evil organization named Talon thats basically reverse Overwatch and you wanna catch em? Thats all we gotta do?” Junkrat asked, leaning back in his seat.

“Yes. I’d like to have a personal chat with their leader.” Morrison responded calmly. “He was an old colleague of mine. I want to know why he chose the path he did.”  
“Boy. From the sounds of it everybody here has made some sort of devastating mistake roight?” Junkrat said with a giggle following. 

“Rat. Don’t be rude.” Roadhog scolded. 

“Oi Roadie, why do ya suddenly care if we’re rude or not? Who gives a shit about manners anyways?” Junkrat asked looking up at Roadhog with a devilish smirk.

“We’re not in the outback anymore, Rat.” Roadhog explained. “People will expect manners from you now.” 

“He’s right Jamison.” Ana said softly.

“Call me Junkrat!” Junkrat snapped at Ana rudely. “Listen granny. Only one person can call me by that name and that’s my best mate Roadie roight here!” Junkrat emphasized his point by patting Roadhog on the back, a scowl adorning his face. 

“Touchy subject then.” Morrison said tensing up a little. “Noted, Junkrat.” 

After that little outburst, Morrison filled them in on what they knew about Talon and their intentions. 

“Alright thats fine n dandy an all, but I just have one major question.” Junkrat piped up, leaning forward in his chair. “Do I get to blow stuff up?” 

“Occasionally.” Morrison said. 

“Make it, ‘often’ and ya gotcherselves a deal!” Junkrat squealed excitedly. 

“Fine, you get to blow stuff up.” Morrison conceded. 

“Wonderful!” Junkrat beamed as he stood up. “Now if ye don’t mind, I’ve got an arm to build.” Junkrat hobbled off back to his room with Roadhog following suit. Once they arrived back in the room, Junkrat flopped onto the beanbag in the middle of the room stomach down and began tinkering with the mess surrounding the beanbag. The silence was a bit awkward, so Roadhog decided to break it. 

“Since when did I have full permission to call you Jamison?” He spoke casually. 

“Since ya done saved my loife ya bastard.” Junkrat said, not taking his eyes off the machinery in his hand.

“Of course.” Roadhog huffed. “You know, you never did tell me why you don’t like people calling you by your actual name.”

“I didn’t?” Junkrat asked, turning to look at Roadhog a little bit. 

“Nah. Ya didn’t.” Junkrat sat up a little bit in his beanbag and got very quiet. 

“It’s cause of me mum.” Junkrat said quietly. 

“You know you don’t have to tell me, right Jamie?” Roadhog said softly, not wanting Junkrat to make himself uncomfortable. 

“No no, its fine if it’s you.” Junkrat smiled a weak and sad smile with a deep kidness in his eyes as he looked at Roadhog. 

“Alright. I’m listening.” Roadhog said, earning a small nod from Junkrat. 

“Roight, well. When I was growin up in the wastelands, we was always on the run. Mum and I were constantly lookin for new hidin spots, and we ran into some trouble. Since we kept runnin into trouble, we decided to start usin fake names. She called me Junkrat after she found me diggin like a rat in a pile of junk and it stuck!” Tears began to well up in his eyes. “She said to me, before she passed, to never give away my true name to someone who ain’t special, said I should save it.” Junkrat sniffled, fighting the tears that were ready to attack his eyes. 

“Jamie...” 

“You’re pretty special to me, Mako. So I shared it with you!” Junkrat kept smiling a soft, sad smile even while the tears burst out of the dams and started streaming down his face, carving pathways down the soot and oil marks on his face. Roadhog said nothing as he approached the beanbag and hugged Junkrat in a deep embrace. 

“Don’t fight it Jamie.” He conforted. “It’s okay to cry. No one can hurt you now that you have me.” 

And with that, Jamison cried. He cried hard and he cried loud. He sobbed into Mako’s chest and held on tightly to him. He sobbed like he was opening the floodgates of long suppressed emotions and desires. Mako let him sob, holding him and comforting him as best as he could, letting the warmth of this small boy seep into his icy heart and began to properly melt it. They weren’t alone, never were, but it was as if they’d only learnt that now.


	13. Chapter 13

“Foinally!” Jamison perked up one day. “It’s done!” Quickly, he put his new mechanical arm onto his nub and moved the fingers about. “Works like a charm!” He giggled out excitedly. “Oi Roadie! Roadie look I got it to work!” 

Mako smiled under his mask at Jamison as the smaller man scampered over to him to his him his new arm. Jamison wiggled some of his metalic fingers around and laughed happily as he watched them. Mako couldn’t tell you how much he loved hearing Jamison laugh again after all they’ve been through. This moment with each other was nice until they heard yelling outside, their only warning before the door swung open and a young girl who looked to be around 19 burst in, her long brown hair swaying with the momentum of her run. 

“Holy shit so we do have new members!” She screamed out in excitement. 

“Hana!” Another voice called from behind her, sounding a bit out of breath. “You can’t just go barging into other people’s rooms without warning! It’s not cool!” 

Behind the girl stood a very tired looking young man with dark skin and long dreadlocks pulled back onto a ponytail. 

“Who the bloody hell are you two?” Jamison asked curiously, looking towards them. 

“I’m Hana Song!” The girl introduced excitedly. “Though you’d probably know me best by my screen name, D.VA! I was a pretty popular video game streamer! Oh and this is Lucio!”

“Hey there!” Lucio waved at the two junkers with a soft smile. 

“Sorry Hana, haven’t heard of ye.” Jamison said calmly. “We’re from the outback! Ain’t get anythin from the outside world out there mate.” 

“Woah no way!” Hana exclaimed as her eyes glanced upon Jamison’s prosthetics. “Woah did you seriously make these yourself?” 

Before Mako could even get a word in, the two were already chatting away about mechanics, Jamison’s smile growing ever wider as he blabbed on to Hana about things. 

“Oh boy.” Lucio sighed with a smile as he walked over to Mako. “Once Hana gets going on tech, its hard to stop her.”

“Same with Junkrat.” Mako huffed out.

“Birds of a feather then huh?” Lucio joked with a smile. Mako said nothing. “Well, while those two chat, how about I show you around?” 

“No.” Mako said. “I go where Junkrat goes. Don’t even try to split us up.”

“Listen, buddy.” Lucio said softly. “This isn’t the outback. You don’t have to worry for his safety anymore. I promise you, Hana won’t bite!” 

It was true. This wasn’t the outback. By all means this is the safest they’ve ever been and yet, Mako didn’t want to leave Jamison’s side.

“I don’t want to leave his side.” Mako said softly. “He still needs me.” Lucio smiles gently at Mako. 

“I see how it is then.” He said. “You know, I feel the same way about Hana. I just, haven’t gotten around to telling her yet.”

“I’m still getting used to it myself.” Mako admitted. “It’s my first time, feeling this way about someone.” 

“Have you told him?” Lucio asked gently.

“No.” Mako answered, almost ashamed. “I don’t know what he’d think of me if I told him.” 

“You two are really close though, how bad could it be?” 

“He came out to me and I was pretty homophobic towards him.” Mako answered, earning a hissing inhale from Lucio. “Then I realized how I felt about him and, I’m just confused.” 

“Yikes dude.” Lucio said, patting Mako on the back lightly. 

“Don’t touch me.” Mako growled out and Lucio took his hand off Mako’s shoulder. 

“Well, you two are really close so, I’m sure it’ll work out somehow!” Lucio’s smile was too optimistic. Too positive, too trusting. Mako didn’t understand how it was possible to be this positive in a world like this. The moment was cut short by a voice on the intercom system. 

“Junkrat and Roadhog please report to commander Morrison’s office for mission assignment.”

“Aw man.” Jamison sighed. “Well Hana it was lovely meetin ya but I’m afraid me an Roadie have somewhere to be!”

“It’s totally fine dude!” Hana said cheerfully. “We gotta chat more when you get back!”

“Oh definitely!” Jamison piped up causing Mako to feel the slightest twinge of jealousy. This was a good thing, Mako shouldn’t feel jealous. Jamison was actually making friends now, so Mako shouldn’t be feeling jealous.


	14. Chapter 14

This wasn’t supposed to happen. Fuck this was bad, really bad. By now this wasn’t their first mission, they should’ve seen that attack coming. Jamison was frantic as he did his best to support the nearly limp weight of Mako’s body as he dragged the behemoth into shelter. 

“Angela! Lucio!” Jamison called out desperatly to no response. “Please! Someone! We need a medic!”

A sudden pressure on his back was the only warning before Mako collapsed to the ground, dragging Jamison down with him. Jamison quickly sat back up and looked over Mako’s bleeding body. 

“Shit shit shit shit shit!” Jamison said, watching the blood slowly ooze out of Mako’s limp body. “C’mon buddy, Roadie please, just last a little longer!”

“I heard somethin in here!” A voice called out, not a friendly voice, not one that Jamison recognized. With a deep inhale, Jamison stood up and held tight to his launcher, he knew what needed to be done. 

“Oi! I’m over here ya cuntfaced fuckers!” He screamed out as he ran out of the safehouse, darting in the opposite direction to keep Roadhog- Mako safe. Bomb after bomb was thrown as he ran in circles around their attackers, wincing as bullets rained down upon him, piercing him in various points on his body. He was losing a lot of blood, he knew that, he could feel the wetness dripping slowly down his body and his brain getting hazy, but he had to do it. He had to protect Mako.

As he threw the final bomb, Jamison felt a searing pain shoot through his stomach, another bullet he figured. Luckily, the final bomb he threw out killed the rest of the attackers and Jamison weakly limped back to where he had left Mako. Blood dragged across the floor as Jamison forced through the pain to get to his friend, collapsing next to him as the larger man woke up. 

“H-hey mate!” Jamison shakily said, laying on the cold ground. “No... n-no need to worry about those bu-buggers anymore! They’re all dead now.” Jamison struggled to stay awake, the corners of his eyes growing darker as his breathing became labored.

“Jamison!” Mako exclaimed, looking at the weak state Jamison was in. 

“Sorry mate.” Jamison said, weakly gesturing to his ears. “Can’t hear y-ye. The ringin hasnt s-stopped yet.” A weak giggle escaped Jamison’s lips as the feeling of leather suddenly surrounded his face.

Mako had taken off his mask and shoved it onto Jamison’s face, shoving his last canister of Hogdrogen into it. 

“Deep breaths Jamie.” Mako said, holding Jamison’s weak body in his arms. “You aren’t dying before I’ve gotten a chance to say how much I love you you little shit.” A weak, skinny arm reached up and lightly carressed Mako’s face. 

“Yer not just sayin that to make me feel bettah, roight Mako?” Jamison weakly said, muffled by the mask as he inhaled the hogdrogen. 

“I mean it Jamison. I...” Tears began to well up in Mako’s eyes as the hogdrogen began to run out. Mako couldn’t stand the thought of losing Jamison, though it was very likely he would. “Jamison, I love you more than anything in this fucked up world. Please don’t- please don’t leave me.” Jamison weakly sat up as Mako began to protest but was silenced by the soft feeling of Jamison’s lips on his, gently and weakly kissing him. 

“D-decided to do that.” Jamison said weakly as he pulled away. “J-just in case. In case I don’t wake up.” A smile stayed on Jamison’s face as he fell limp in Mako’s arms. “I love you Mako, a-always have. For a long time.” As Jamison said those final words, unconsciousness claimed him and his eyes fluttered closed. 

“Jamison?” Mako said, gently shaking him, no response. “Jamison!” He said a little louder, clinging to Jamison as he weakly stood up and limped off in search of Angela or Lucio. 

By the time he found them, Jamison had lost a lot of blood and Angela and Lucio rushed the two of them into the jet’s clinic as they soared back to the base. From the panicked sounds in the clinic, the prognosis wasn’t going to be good. Once they touched down at the base, Angela and her team rushed Jamison into their clinic and began frantically working on him while Mako was taken to another room with Lucio to get his injuries patched up. After about an hour or two, Angela walked into the room, blood staining her smock and gloves. 

“Is he alright?!” Mako said, standing up quickly. “Is he alive?!” 

“He’s stable for now.” Angela said, no trace of a smile on her face. “But his injuries are quite severe, we had to put him in a medically induced coma. Mako.” She hesitated a little bit. “It’s up to his body now, but he might not make it through the night.” 

Mako’s heart dropped. 

“I’m so sorry Mako. We did everything we could-“

“Let me stay with him.” Mako insisted. 

“I don’t know if that’s a good idea for your psyche-“

“I don’t give a shit about my psyche!” Mako shouted angerly. “I made a promise that I would never leave his side and if that means watching him die in a hospital bed then so be it!” Tears rolled down Mako’s cheeks as he shouted, feeling sort of glad that his face was hidden by his mask.

“Alright, come with me.” Angela said softly as she led him to where Jamison was. 

When Mako saw Jamison, his heart seemed to drop even lower than it already had. Jamison was laid out on a hospital bed, moniters and machines hooked up to him and beeping softly every once and a while. Jamison himself looked pale, paler than he ever had looked before. His face was almost peaceful, like how he looked when he slept. Mako took a seat in the chair at his bedside and gently reached out to hold Jamison’s hand softly. Angela quietly left him alone in the room with Jamison as he cried, leaning over Jamison’s body thinking back to when Jamie had kissed him. 

Before long, exhaustion finally claimed Mako and he fell asleep at Jamison’s bedside, unsure if Jamison would still be breathing when he awoke. That night was the most terrifying night of his life.


	15. Chapter 15

The fact that Jamison was even breathing the next morning was nothing short of a miracle though he stayed peacefully asleep in his coma for the rest of that day. Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into a whole month, all the while Mako never left Jamison’s side except to go to the bathroom. While Jamison slept, he read to him, told him stories, recounted stories, and cried. That month was the most that Mako had cried in his entire life, every day, hoping and begging for Jamison to wake up. He had almost given up, and today he was singing to Jamison softly, hoping for him to wake up but also to occupy himself. His eyes were closed as he sang softly and gruffly. 

“Yer a shit singer mate. No offense.” A familiar little voice chirped. Mako’s eyes flew open and looked down to be greeted by soft amber eyes looking up at him and a familiar toothy smile. 

“Jamison!” He gasped out, tears falling from his unmasked face as he held Jamison in a tight embrace. 

“Ow fuck! Easy there big guy!” Jamison hissed out, causing Mako to immediately lossn his grip. 

“Sorry I’m just. You were in a coma for a month Jamison.” 

“Blimy, a whole month?” Jamison gasped out. “No wonder I feel so well rested!”

“You little shit.” Mako smiled as he ruffled Jamison’s hair. Jamison cackled adorably at the hair ruffling and Angela burst her way in upon hearing it. 

“He’s awake?!” She exclaimed. 

“G’day miss Angela!” Jamison waved like he wasn’t hooked up to multiple machines. 

“I have to run tests now! And get you a proper checkup! How are you feeling?” 

“I’m feelin roight as rain miss Angela!” 

“Do you remember what happened to you?”

“Ha! Like I could forget being riddled with bullets while protectin me best mate!” Jamison cackled, letting Angela take out the IVs and monitors from his body. Angela then left the room to go get some other doctors to give Jamison a checkup. In the moment when they were alone, Jamison spoke up. 

“I could hear ya the whole time mate.” He said softly. “Ya read me books and told me stories, it was nice.” 

“I’m glad you could hear me.” Mako said softly. 

“So. What ya told me, when I was dyin an all.” Mako tensed a little bit. “You really meant that, roight?” 

“Of course I did Jamie.” Mako said softly, looking Jamison right in the eyes and holding onto his hand. Tears welled up in Jamison’s eyes and for a second, Mako thought he said something wrong. Then, there were lips pressed against his own. Soft, gentle, and sweet, the most amazing feeling in the world and Mako accepted it, kissing back into Jamison, holding him gently, and crying. Metal and flesh gently wiped away Mako’s tears and Jamison pressed their foreheads together. 

“I’m okay Mako.” He whispered. “I’m aloive and well, and I ain’t gonna leave you. Not for nothin! God could smite me down himself and I’d still be here with ya!”

“Well isn’t this a cute sight?” Lucio perked up, standing in the doorway with Angela. Mako blushed and put his mask back on swiftly while Junkrat just smiled and waved like nothing happened. 

“Good morning!” He chirped happily, causing Lucio to chuckle a little. 

“Lets get you a proper checkup alright Junkrat?” Lucio said as he walked over to the two, giving Mako a look. Mako blushed a bit under his mask. 

“So you two are a thing now?” Lucio asked nonchalantly as he checked Jamison’s vitals. 

“I dunno, I’d have to ask.” Jamison turned to Mako and looked him dead in the eye. “Oi Hoggy! Do ya wanna be my boyfriend?” Mako almost snorted in laughter at how straightforward Jamison was. 

“Sure.” He responded through a stifled laugh, making Jamison beam a toothy grin at him. 

“Now we’re a couple! Ya know what that means right Hoggy?” Jamison kept grinning at Mako like he hadn’t just been on the brink of death. 

“No, I don’t know. What does it mean?” Mako said, deciding to humor Jamison. Before he knew it his mask was being peppered with kisses from the smaller man. 

“It means I can kiss ye all I want!” Jamison’s lopsided smile was just what he needed to feel warm inside, a happiness he hadn’t felt in a long time. 

“Well, Junkrat you seem fine so I’ll leave you two alone.” The sass in Lucio’s voice was palpable as he left the room on his heelies, gliding smoothly across the tile floor and out the door. 

With Lucio gone and the door closed, Jamison pushed Mako’s mask up and off his face and crawled into his lap, hugging him softly while kissing him. 

“I love ya mate.” He said. “Loved ya for a long ass time, fell in love a month after we met but was too shy to say anythin.” 

“That long huh?” Mako asked, running his hand through Jamie’s hair. “Sorry that it took me so long to feel the same way.” 

“It’s fine mate.” Junkrat said, resting his head on Mako’s chest. “We’ll go on our first date later, for now let’s rest!”

“Yeah. Let’s rest a bit.” Mako agreed, cuddling Jamison.


	16. Chapter 16

Jamison was as stunning as he could look for who he was. He had actually made an effort to clean himself up for their date which was saying something seeing as his shirt choice was still a bit ripped up as well as his usual patchwork pants. He still had soot on his face and hands but his metal limbs looked a bit shinier, probably polished. Mako smiled at the thought that Jamison would try to pretty himself up for him. It was a nice gesture, but Mako didn’t really care about Jamison’s appearance, especially considering the date spot he had picked out.

“So where we goin Hoggy?” Jamison asked climbing onto Mako’s back because of course this little shit expected to be carried.

“It’s a surprise, trust me, you’ll love it.” Mako said and started walking with Jamison draped over his shoulder.

“Roger that!” Mako could feel how Jamison did a salute when he said roger, probably with the wrong arm too, it made Mako chuckle a little.

When they finally arrived at the location, Jamison had his eyes closed.

“Can I open em now mate?” He asked excitedly with a twinge of an impatient whine.

“Yeah you can open em.” 

Jamison opened his eyes and laid them upon what was in front of him, a glorious, fenced off, metal strewn scrapyard. Jamison gasped audibly and his eyes seemed to sparkle with inspiration. 

“Roadie you didn’t!” He smiled at Mako gleefully. Mako held up a wickerbasket and a crowbar. 

“I’ve got tools and lunch. Let’s break in.” Mako’s words brought the beautiful sound of Jamison’s laughter out as Jamison grabbed a pair of wire cutters from the basket and cut a hole in the fence excitedly. 

“C’mon c’mon c’mon! I hate waiting!” Jamison whined out as he gleefuly charged into the scrapyard full force to find some stuff to make meat things with. Now that the two weren’t worried about survival anymore, Jamison could make whatever he wanted to make without wasting recourses. Sure, what they were doing was illegal, but it made Jamison happy and that made Mako happy. The clinks and clangs from Jamison’s work filled Mako’s ears as he sat back and went to modifying his bike some more. At some point during the day, Jamison had taken his leg off and sat beside Mako to start working on it. 

“Something wrong with it?” Mako asked, seeing the frustrated expression on Jamison’s face. 

“Well the knee joint is a bit stiff so I’m tryin ta loosen it a bit but theres no real good shock absorbtion on the peg so if I loosen it too much it’ll break and I don’t wanna fall down in front of everyone. That’d be embarrassing, for people ta see me as I truly am. A cripple.” 

“You aren’t a cripple Jaime, you’re the smartest man I know. Here, try this engine spring.” Mako handed him a spring from his bike. “I tried to use it for bike shock absorbtion but it was a bit too long for my bike, maybe it’ll fit your leg?”

“Thanks mate.” Jamison took the spring and started brainstorming ways to affix it to his leg. “But I mean c’mon, lookit me. I only have one good arm and leg.”

“I’d say that makes you tough as fuck.” Mako said, tinkering with the sidecar. 

“How so?” Jamison scoffed with a giggle, tossing his leg back and forth in his hands to check the durability.

“Well for starters. You built that shit on your own, no instructions just sheer force of will.” Mako gestured to the leg with a screwdriver as he handed it to Jamison. “Secondly, you could probably touch fire with them and not be burnt at all.” Junkrat giggled a bit. “And thirdly, I think it makes you rather cute. The fact that you can do all that cool shit.” Jamison felt his face go red at that last statement as he tinkered more with his leg.

“Thanks mate.” Jamison said, leaning on Mako. “Means a lot ta me.”

“Annytime.” Mako said, reaching in the picnic basket and pulling out a sandwich. “Hana made us sandwiches by the way.”

“Cheers to that mate, she pack any booze?” Jamison said, taking a bute out of his sandwich.

“Nah, she’s only 19. She can’t buy booze, but I can. Got us some beer.” Mako proceeded to pull out a six pack of beer from the picnic basket and cracked one open with his hook.

“Mate, ya really are the absolute best!” Jamison said, planting a kiss on the nose of Mako’s mask. “Man I’m really glad I can just do that now!” A tittering giggle followed that statement. “Loike, I’ve been wantin ta for so long mate, so long! I don’t even know how long!” 

“Well I’m glad it makes ya happy Rat.” Mako said with a deep chuckle, pushing his mask up to sip his beer. 

“No one’s around mate. Ya can take it off if ya want to.” Jamison said softly, leaning over to grab a beer. 

“Oh, right.” Mako said, slowly taking his mask off the rest of the way. “I forget that I can do that with you now.” 

“Not sure why ya hide it anyways, you’re beautiful as all fuck. But that ain’t my buisness so I dont ask.” Jamison said, planting another kiss on Mako’s round nose. Mako blushed gently at the kiss. 

“Well at first it was just for the radiation, then it slowly became a part of who I am as Roadhog the mysterious scrapper of Junkertown. So mostly it’s out of habit, besides, my face scars make me look unsightly to most. Don’t wanna scare em too much.” Jamison let out a loud fit of cackles. 

“Since when do you if all people not wanna scare people?”

“I suppose it is rather silly.” Mako chuckled. “Wrench.” Jamison handed him a wrench. 

“Wrench.” Jamison repeated back. “Hey I think I got this leg joint workin Hoggy!”

“How ya gonna test it Jamie?”

“Roadie I want you to yeet me.”

“You want me to what?”

“Yeet me!” Jamison repreated. “Ya know, throw me as hard and as far as ya can!”

“Alright.” Mako said, standing up. “If you say so but be careful when you land. I don’t wanna have to call Angela on our date cause you decided it’d be fun to land near sharp objects or fire.” 

“Roighty! Now I want upsies!” Jamison demanded, making Mako smile as he picked him up, holding him like a football in his massive hands. Mako held Jamison above his head and proceeded to throw him as far and as hard as he could, watching as his boyfriend went cackling through the air, landing peg leg first, bouncing back up into the air and falling on his ass in a pile of tires.

“You good?” Mako called out, knowing the answer very well. A thumb poked out of the tire pile. 

“That was a great throw mate!” Jamison called out, emerging from the tire pile and jumping down on the ground, springing back up a little. “Man this thing’s got quite a kick to it! I love it!” 

“Ya sure did bounce rather high. Think it’s the spring?” Mako said as Jamison scurried over to him. 

“Most likely, lets do it again Hoggy!” Jamison was bouncing up and down excitedly in front of Mako, making grabby hand gestures up at Mako in hopes the behemoth would pick him up. 

“I would, but it’s getting late. We should head back to headquarters.”

“Aw man, really?” 

“Really. So lets go.” Mako said, gently leaning down to kiss Jamison. “We’ve got a tv in the room, we’ll have a movie night.”  
“Okay then.” Jamison said, melting into Mako’s touch as he was kissed gently and lovingly, then carried to the bike and the two headed back to headquarters.


	17. Chapter 17

It was the middle of the night when Mako woke up. At first, he thought it was the need to pee that woke him up, then he felt it. The eerie feeling of eyes staring at him. Mako looked around the room and quickly met with the eyes of Jamison, hunched up on his bed in their two bedroom room, hugging his knees and staring directly at Mako, a shimmer of pure fear in his eyes. 

“Rat?” Mako whispered softly. “You okay?” Jamison shook his head. 

“N-Nubs hurt.” He whispered back. “H-Had a nightmare, d-didn’t want to bother you by wakin you.”

“Rat thats sweet, but I would have been okay with you waking me up.” Mako sat up on his bed and patted the spot next to him. “Can you come here?” Jamison shook his head. 

“Leg’s off. Too painful to put it on right now. Phantom pain n all, leg was the worst one.” Mako nodded in understanding and went to jJamison’s bed, sitting next to him and pulling him into his lap. 

“I don’t know much about losing limbs, so I dont know what phantom pain is, care to tell me a bit more?” Mako said, gently runing his hands over Jamison’s hair, trying to ease the pain that he knew little about. 

“Well basically, my body sometimes thinks that my parts aren’t missin and when they realize they are missin, they decide to tell me by sendin pain signals to my noggin and makin it hurt for no reason.” Jamison explained, clutching his arm nub in pain. 

Without really thinking much, Mako reached over with his hand, gently grabbing Jamison’s arm nub and began to gently massage it. Jamison let out a soft groan in response to it and Mako immediately stopped.

“Sorry, i just thought it might help.” 

“N-no mate! Keep doin that! It felt... nice.” Jamison said, guiding Mako’s hand back to his arm nub. Mako continued to massage it, gently holding Jamison as he leaned into the massage. Soft groans and whimpers escaped Jamison as Mako massaged him carefully. 

“Are you sure this doesn’t hurt?” Mako asked hesitantly, listening to Jamison’s groans. 

“Fuck mate, not at all!” Jamison groaned out. “This is the best damn massage I’ve ever had!”

“Alright then. Let me do your leg now.” Mako said with a deep rumbling chuckle, moving to massage Jamison’s leg. Soon, Jamison found himself dozing off to the relaxing feeling if his boyfriend’s gigantic hands massaging him. 

“Hey Hoggy.” He began drowzilly. “I’m gettin a bit sleepy, think I might conk out. Can, can you stay with me? Hold me while I sleep?” There was a shakiness if fear in his voice, fear of going back to sleep, fear of what he might see. 

“Of course.” Mako said, holding Jamison close to him and lying down with him. “I’ll protect you from any nightmares.” 

“Thanks mate.” Jamison said, cuddling closer to Mako. “I love you.” With that, Jamison fell asleep, held safely in Mako’s strong arms. Mako looked down at the sleeping man in his arm’s and placed a gentle kiss to the top of his head. 

“I love you too, Jamie.” He whispered before sleep claimed him as well.

As morning came, Mako awoke to a feeling of tightness on his head and soft humming by his ear. Little clinks and clacks of metal moving were also heard. 

“Jamie, what are you doing to my hair?” Mako grumbled sleepily.

“Braidin it.” Jamie said calmly, laying on top of Mako’s body. 

“I’m not even gonna ask why, but where did you learn how to braid hair?” Mako chuckled deeply as he let Jamie braid his hair. 

“Hana taught me!” Jamie said, finishing off the braid. 

“Did she now?” Mako said gently, sitting up and causing Jamison to tumble into his lap. 

“Sure did!” Jamison said happily, sprawling himself out on Mako’s lap like a cat. “Looks good on ye!” 

“Thank you Jamison.” Mako said softly, petting his hair a little.

“I love ye!” Jamison perked up. “Love ye more than me bombs!” Mako chuckled lightly. 

“Somehow, I doubt that.” He teased. “If you did, you’d take a proper bath now that we have access to one.” 

“I ain’t takin a bath!” Jamison protested as he was picked up, struggling to escape the ensnarement of Mako’s bear hug. 

“Yes you are, I’ll be sure of that.” Mako said, starting to carry him to the bathroom attatched to their room. 

“No I don’t wanna!” Jamison squealed as the water was turned on. 

“Jamie you smell like ass, you’re taking one.” Mako grunted, carefully taking off Jamison’s arm prosthetic, luckily his leg was already off. “And this isn’t waterproof so it’ll have to come off for now.” 

“Foine, I’ll take a bath, on one condition!” Jamison squealed out, still not wanting to touch the water. 

“Alright, what’s the condition?” Mako asked, a smile on his face at the predicament.

“Ya make me cupcakes! I wan’t cupcakes for breakfast!” Jamison demanded. God he was such a child, and Mako loved him for that. 

“Alright, I’ll make you cupcakes, now wash yourself.” By now Mako had already gotten rid of Jamison’s boxers and placed him in the tub. “Shout if you need my help.” He added before leaving the bathroom to give Jamie some privacy. He also had some cupcakes to make.

After Jamison was done with his bath, he wrapped himself tightly in a towel burrito and laid on the bed, waiting for cupcakes. Mako finally walked in with some cupcakes, shoddily made but made nonetheless.

“Hope you know I had to have Angela teach me how the fuck cupcakes work you demanding little shit.” Mako chuckled, looking at Jamison on the bed. “What are you even doing?” 

“Pretendin I’m a burrito till ya get back!” Jamison said, sitting up from his towel burrito, still completely nude. “Can I have a cupcake now?” 

“You really should put some clothes on Jamie.” Mako daid, setting down the tray of cupcakes ok the bedside table. 

“You dont mind.” Jamison said with a smirk, leaning forward to grab a cupcake icing first and bite into it like it was an apple.

“You’re an utter gremlin ya know that Rat?” Mako said, shaking his head and eating a cupcake the normal way.

“Ya still love me regardless of that fact.” Jamison said, licking the icing off his hands, not noticing a glob of icing on his nose. 

“Rat ya got a little somethin...” mako leaned forward and swiped the icing off with his finger, eating it while Jamison blushed a bit. 

“Thanks mate.” He said, smiling shyly as they finished off the cupcakes.


	18. Chapter 18

The next mission that Jamison and Mako had together was absolutely thrilling in all sorts of ways. At the current moment, Jamison landed safely in Mako’s arms after an explosion that killed multiple enemies, sending the cackling maniac flying into Mako’s grasp. 

“Noice catch hoggy!” Jamison praised as he lobbed more grenedes at oncoming enemies, determined to stick close to Mako. 

“Don’t blow yourself too far, Rat.” Mako said, decapitating an enemy with his hook.

“Course not! Won’t make that mistake again!” Jamison laughed out. “Looks like we’ve got everyone in this sector Hoggy!” 

“Yup.” Mako responded, putting a finger to his earpiece. “Commander Morrison, what’s your status? We’ve just finished up.” 

A groan came over their comms. 

“Morrison?” Mako asked, concerned. 

“I think I saw him dart down that alleyway earlier!” Jamison said, riding on Mako’s shoulders as he pointed towards a secluded alleyway. Mako charged right for it, and as they turned the corner, prepared to fight, they certainly weren’t prepared for what they saw. 

Jack Morrison was being pushed up against a wall by the leader of the talon organization, Reaper. At first, the Junker’s assumed that Morrison was ambushed, then they saw that both masks were on the floor and their faces were pressed together, with Reaper’s knee between Morrison’s legs. 

“Holy fuckin shit!” Jamison bursted out, cackling like a hyena. Upon hearing the laughter, Reaper immediately stepped away from Morrison, face flushed with embarrassment as his red eyes darted away from them to stare at the floor. 

“Don’t tell anyone about this soldiers.” Morrison begged. 

“Especially with my status.” Growled Reaper. 

“Hm. We could, but what’s in it for us?” Jamison smirked deviously.

“What do you want? We’ll do just about anything to keep this a secret.” Morrison said.

“Alroight then, buy us a junkyard!” Jamison demanded. 

“Seriously Jack? You hired these idiots?” Reaper said, his beady red eyes darting over to him with a smirk. 

“They’re actually reasonably smart Gabriel.” Moreison protested. “I mean they found us here right?” 

“Jack, we’re literally in the middle of a battle, of course they were gonna find us, but you like that don’t you ya little exhibitionist.” The sass dripped from Reaper’s words as Jack blushed furiously. 

“Gabriel!” He said with a sight whine. “Don’t say things like that!” 

“Oh come on mi amor, I know you like it when I tease you.” Reaper gave Jack a loving kiss on the cheek. “Now, my team and I are gonna head out Jackie, see you next time.” With that, Reaper dissappeared into a cloud of black smoke. 

“You’ve got a lot of explainin ta do, ‘Jackie’.” Jamison smirked, lounging across Mako’s shoulders. Mako grumbled in agreement. 

“Okay. the truth is, we’re not exactly at war with Talon, we’re at war with the Vishkar corporation, they’ve teamed up with Talon and Gabriel, or Reaper as you know him, has to answer to Vishkar, he can’t leave to join us at Overwatch.” Morrison explained, putting his visor back on. 

“Oh I see.” Jamison said, wrapping his legs around Mako’s neck gently and leaning over his head. “A case of forbidden love eh, well alroight! Secret’s safe so long as we get that junkyard to work in!”

“Alright, you’ve got a deal soldier.” Jack said, gathering himself together as Jamison giggled.

“Let’s get back to the group.” Mako growled out, carrying Jamison back to the helicarrier.


	19. Chapter 19

Blood, there was so much blood. All around him, on his hands. Jamison looked on at the sea of blood in disbelief. He’d done this, this was his fault. He’d set off a bomb, as usual, but this time he forgot to check. He forgot to check if Mako was safe, and now he wasn’t. Mako’s limbs were strewn about the floor in a mangeled mess, all covered in blood. Mako’s head sat by Jamison’s feet, looking up with cold, fearful dead eyes, faded out with the life that once was held in them. Jamison was horrified, he cried out in agony and horror as he stared deep into the eyes of the man he loved, the man he had just killed.

“Mako, fuck I’m so sorry.” Jamison sobbed out, sinking to his knees and crying harder, his hands grasping tightly to his own hair as tears fell from his face and onto the ground, mixing with the pools of blood surrounding him. Jamison didn’t know what to do, so he screamed. He screamed and screamed and screamed until his throat was raw and everything faded into inky darkness, Mako’s cold, dead eyes haunting him.

“Jamison!” Mako’s voice brought him out of his sleep with a gasp. “Jamison are you alright? You suddenly started screaming.” Mako asked, worriedly holding his boyfriend tightly in his arms. 

Mako was alive, alive and in one peice. Jamison shook like a leaf in the wind in Mako’s grasp, tears welling up in his eyes as he bit back choked cries as he gasped out softly, not able to find words as he shook even more. 

“Jesus Jamie, you’re shaking so much.” Mako started petting him softly to try and help him calm down. “I’ve never seen you this bad, what was your dream about?” Mako’s voice was so soft, so gentle, so soothing, and yet Jamison couldn’t stop shaking. 

“Killed... you.” He finally choked out very softly. “I.....” Jamison broke out into shakey sobs as he tried to speak, unable to find any more words. Mako simply held him closer. 

“Shhh... it’s okay. You don’t have to tell me.” Mako gently stroked Jamison’s back as they cuddled. “I’m here, I’m here.” Jamison sniffled and looked up at Mako’s face. 

“Your eyes.” Jamison weakly squeaked out, his voice crackling like a fire as he spoke. “Let me see your eyes.” 

Jamison reached his flesh hand up, instinctively moving his arm nub at the same time as he grasped Mako’s face, looking deep into his lively blue eyes. Mako let him look, holding onto him as he stared back into Jamison’s eyes. Jamison’s eyes were a brilliant amber and filled with dread and horror. Suddenly, Jamison broke the gaze, vomitting all over the two of them at the thought of his dream. 

“Sorry. Mako I’m so sorry.” Jamison’s voice shook as he profusely apologized quietly to the larger man. 

“It’s okay Jamie.” Mako said softly, tilting Jamison’s head to look back at him carefully. “Let’s get you cleaned up okay?” Jamison nodded and inhaled shakily, gasping for breath every now and then because of his messy sobs.

Jamison was too terrified to be left alone so Mako bathed him for him, washing off the chunky bits of bile and vomit from his lover’s body as Jamie tried to settle down from crying. Mako said nothing as he did his best to comfort Jamie. Mako then took the sheets off the bed, one handed while the other was clutched by his boyfriend, still shaking softly as he held tight to Mako’s hand.

Once the dirty sheets were off the bed, Mako picked Jamie up and quietly took him to the kitchen of the headquarters, getting him a gladd of water and heading back to their room as to not wake the other members. Jamison slowly sipped on the water as he say in Mako’s lap, slowly starting to calm down.

“I’m really sorry Mako.” He finally said after a while, having stopped shaking by now. “I just had a really, really bad nightmare.” 

“It’s okay Jamie.” Mako said softly. “Do you want to talk about it?” 

“Not really.” Jamison said, tensing up a little. “I’d rather forget it ever happened.”

“Alright.” Mako said softly, desperately wondering what sort of nightmare could have traumatized Jamison of all people so badly. “I’m here if you need to talk.”


	20. Chapter 20

Jamison had been behaving strangely for the next few days after his nightmare. Today, Mako and Jamison were in their new junkyard, building things as usual, but something was off with Jamison, he wasn’t building bombs. Not only was he not building bombs, he had taken the tire off his back and set it in a spot and left it there, avoiding it for the entire time. 

“Jamison, what’s wrong?” Mako asked as his boyfriend tinkered with a small, non-explosive sculpture. 

“Hm? Nothing’s wrong mate, why would you think somethin’s wrong?” Jamison looked up at him with those big amber eyes of his. 

“You haven’t made a single explosive since we got here. You love explosives!” Mako said, setting his tools down to look at Jamison.

“I j-just thought I’d shake things up a little! That’s all!” Jamison lied, he was always a horrible liar. Mako knew him for long enough to know when he was lying, something was bothering him, now to find out what. 

“Jamison, I’ve known you long enough to know when you’re lying. Whats wrong?”

“Mako nothings wrong I swear!” 

“Bullshit, tell me. Now.” 

“Fuck you I ain’t gotta tell you nothin!”

“Fucking bullshit! We’re in a relationship together and when I ask when something’s wrong you lie to my face! It’s like you don’t want me to help you, to give a shit about you! Maybe you don’t even love me and maybe this was all a mistake!” Mako shouted, his frustration getting the better of him. Jamison’s face twitched at the outburst and tears started welling up in his eyes, clearly hurt by Mako’s words. “Shit, Jamie, I didn’t mean-“ Mako began to apologize, but it was too late. Jamison took off running through the junkyard, too fast for Mako to catch up with him. Now Mako had to search the whole junkyard for Jamison. 

When Mako finally found Jamison after a while of searching, Jamison was hidden away in a stack of tires. Mako couldn’t see his boyfriend, but he could sure hear him. Jamison was sobbing and talking to himself, so Mako decided to be quiet and listen. 

“Fuckin hell. He doesn’t deserve me.” Jamison sniffled. “He deserves someone better, someone who isn’t so fucking pathetic, someone who can read, write, hell someone that has more than only half their limbs! I deserved to get yelled at. I’m just the most pathetic boyfriend anyone could ask for!” 

Mako desperately wanted to say something, but knew he would frighten him if he spoke up now. 

“Fuck I’m too dangerous to date too. That nightmare proved that easily. If- if I caught him in one of my bombs I’d-“ Jamison choked back a cry. “I don’t know what I’d do. Maybe it’s better if we broke up, maybe I deserve to be alone.” That was it, Mako decided to speak up. 

“So is that what this was all about?” He asked, leaning over the top of the tire stack, earning a terified squeak from Jamison beneath him. “Scared you’ll blow me up? That I’d be mad at you for that?” 

“I... how much did you hear..?” Jamison whimpered out, looking up at his bulky boyfriend. 

“Enough to know you need a fuckin hug.” Mako said, picking Jamison up from the tire stack and hugging him. He felt Jamison tense in his grasp, then relax as he hugged back. “And I don’t care that you have two metal limbs, I also don’t think you could find anyone better than you for me to date.”

“Mate...” Jamison said through cries. “I don’t want ta kill ya, what if-“

“No, be quiet for once. You aren’t going to blow me up. I can handle a lot of shit, explosions are nothing to me. I love you, you little fucking shit and nothing is going to prevent me from loving you and caring about you a metric fuck ton.” 

“But I can’t even read or write mate, I’ma fucking disaster.” Jamison said, but was silenced by Mako’s lips on his own. 

“My whole life is a disaster Jamie, and you’re my favorite part of it.”

“Okay.” Jamie said through tears, holding tightly to Mako and kissing back. “I love you mate.”

“I love you too you little shit, now lets go blow something up.” Mako said, earning a soft giggle from Jamison. 

“Yeah okay, I’ll use my tire and we’ll do bowling?” Jamison said, looking up adorably at Mako as he held him.

“I’ll get some scrap set up.” Mako said, setting Jamison down.

“Noooo! Carry me!” Jamison demanded adorably. “I’ll help with the scrap.”

“You mean you’ll sit on my shoulders and blabber.” Mako said with a deep rumbling chuckle.

“Same thing.” Jamison said, scampering up his boyfriend’s body to perch on his shoulders. 

Mako huffed out a chuckle and began the search for junk, preferably flamable stuff, to set up like bowling pins. Once they had the junk set up, Jamison hopped off of Mako’s shoulders and scurried over to his tire. Jamison happily put his leg on the tire and grabbed the chain, prepared to rev it up.

“Ladies and gentlemen, start your engines!!!” Jamison called out, pulling the chain and watching as his tire sped off and exploded, catching fire to all the makeshift pins. Jamison let out a refreshing cackle and Mako sat down to watch him as he happily found stuff to tinker with. 

As Jamison moved out of sight, it was quiet, too quiet. No clinks and clatters of metal and no adorable giggles filling the silence, this worried Mako. Jamison was never this quiet. 

“Jamie?” He called out hesitantly, his only response being the cold metal of a gun against his back, right behind his heart and a hand on his shoulder. 

“Don’t make any moves or I’ll shoot piggy.” Spoke a light, latina voice in Mako’s ear followed by a giggle. “Oh this was too easy, I thought your little friend was supposed to be a genius! Looks like he can’t even see Talon coming.” Mako’s heart was racing as he desperately looked around without moving, searching for Jamison. 

“Who are you?” Mako grumbled out, wanting to get to Jamison as soon as possible. 

“That’s not important amigo.” The voice cooed softly. “But you can call me Sombra if you’d like to, piggy.” 

“Where’s Junkrat?” Mako growled out harshly, wanting to move but knowing Sombra would instantly shoot, it wouldn’t be a good idea to. 

“Understood.” Sombra said to herself, taking the gun off of Mako’s back. “Job complete, adios piggy.” With that, Mako turned around quick as thunder, but Sombra was gone, and so was Jamie. 

Mako searched everywhere to double check, but he couldn’t find Jamison. What did they want with him? Why did they take him? None of that mattered because Mako was going to get Jamie back, no matter what.


	21. Chapter 21

Mako was panicked and it took Ana’s sleep dart to calm him down enough to even be able to make coherent sentences. Once he was calm, he explained the whole story. 

“Shit. Of course Talon would pull something like this, but why Junkrat of all people?” Jack pondered while processing Mako’s story.

“Where’s therir base? I’m going there immediately.” Mako demanded, wanting his boyfriend back as soon as possible. 

“It’s not that simple Roadhog.” Jack said sternly. 

“It should be.” Mako grumbled. “Now where’s their base?”

“I’m not giving you that information so you can run out recklessly and-“ before soldier could finish, Ana handed Mako a sheet of paper with a map drawn on it. 

“Here ya go. Go save your boyfriend, backup will be ready if you need it.” Ana spoke, calmly sipping her tea. 

“Amari!” Soldier reprimanded. 

“Relax, he’ll be fine!” Ana said, leaning back in her chair. “He’ll call for backup if he needs it.” 

“Fuck that I’m sending Lena, Zarya, and Lucio with him.” Jack said sternly with a sigh.

“There’s a good man.” Ana smiled, goving Jack a sarcastic pat on the back. 

“You know, sometimes I can’t stand you.” Jack muttered, earning a chuckle from Ana. 

It took about a week to get to the base, and Mako hoped to whatever god was listening that Jamison was going to be okay. He was tense, hand on his hook at the ready, ready to grab Jamison and run if he had to. 

“Alright loves! We’re here!” Lena announced, putting the ship on autopilot. “Though I can hear sirens so we might be in for a fight! I think they noticed us!” Mako huffed out a grunt of understanding before jumping out and onto the landing pad, dashing into the building to find Jamison. 

Inside the building, alarms were blaring and scientists were running around screaming orders at each other. 

“Find my experiment! I need him alive to run tests!” Barked out a tall, redheaded woman with a menacing scowl and a labcoat. 

Mako did his best to avoid her, hearing more shouts as his team began their attack, and Mako continued his search for Jamison, he just hoped he wasnt too late. It had been days since Jamison was taken, and Overwatch had warned him of the possibility that Jamison could be dead. Mako just hoped that this ‘experiment’ the scientists spoke of was Jamison, but he had not proof to go off of.

As Mako slammed into guards and scientists with a brutal rage, he just barely saw movement in a doorway that led to an enclosed office space, so he approached cautiously. He had fought off the scientists and guards in this area, so for now he focused his attention on this darkened room as he approached the open doorway, inching closer and closer until he stepped his foot in the doorway. 

Immideately, Mako felt a sharp painful set of jabs in his leg as something clamped down on his ankle, jingling a little bell and earning a soft sobbing whimper from behind the office table in the room. Mako looked down at his feet briefly to see a makeshift bear trap made out of the strangest office materials digginv into his flesh. Mako yanked the bear trap off his leg and angerly threw it against the wall, still in a massive rage. A shocked little whimper squeaked out again from behind the office table and Mako rumbled closer into the room. 

“Please...” a voice softly whispered, weak and scared, and barely audible. 

Mako said nothing in case it was a scientist and inched ever closer, then swiftly reached under the table, grabbing onto the shirt of whoever was hiding and yanking them out along with a strangled scream. 

“Please!” The man begged. “Please don’t kill me! I-I’ll do whatever you want mate! I promise I wont try and escape again just please, please don’t kill me!” The man in Mako’s grasp sobbed so desperately and pathetically as they grasped at their face, sheilding their eyes and tucking themselves into a tight and fearful ball. 

Mako looked down at who he had captured and almost cried out. Jamison dangled from his grasp, so skinny and underfed and pale and scared. Mako immediately pulled him into a tight and secure hug. 

“Please! I don’t want to die!” Jamison sobbed out pathetically as he continued to beg for his life, clearly overwhelmed by fear to realize that it was Mako who was holding him. 

“Shh. Shh.” Mako comforted, running a hair carefully through Jamison’s hair as he sobbed. “Deep breaths now Jamie, it’s okay. I’ve got you, you’re safe now.” Jamison still felt tense in his arms but slowly, he opened his eyes and looked up at Mako’s face. 

“Mako!” He cried out, throwing his arms around Mako’s neck and hyperventilating as all the fear and relief finally hit him at once, tears pouring out of his eyes as he held tight to Mako. 

“Jamie, breathe. Breathe.” Mako reminded softly. 

“Fuck Mako I- I was so scared!” Jamison sobbed out, looking at Mako dead in the eyes. “I-I don’t know how long its been! I-I thought you weren’t gonna come for me! I- I thought you finally abandoned me.” Jamison looked down at the floor, breathing heavilly and sniffling as he started to calm down a little. Mako removed his mask and tilted Jamison’s face so it was looking at him in the eyes. 

“Jamie, I promised you I wouldn’t leave you.” Mako said, gently placing a comforting kiss to Jamison’s lips as he held his love close. “It just took me longer than I thought to get to you, I’m so sorry.”

“It was so horrible Mako!” Jamison sniffles out, leaning into Mako as he was peppered with kisses. “T-that woman! She’s a fucking madman! Crazier than the queen of Junkertown even! She- I was nothing more than a project to her...” 

“You’re safe now Jamie, that’s what’s important.” Mako said, standing up and putting his mask back on. “Now lets get you out of here.” 

Jamison nodded as he let himself be carried out of the base by his lover, fully releived to feel sunlight on his skin again after so long without it. He looked up at Mako in the sunlight, still clinging tight to him. 

“Hey Roadie?” He asked hesitantly.

“Yes Jamie?” Mako responded, looking down at Jamison as he sat down in the jet. 

“You’re real scary when ya wanna be.” Mako couldn’t help but let out a laugh. 

“I was just mad that they took you.”   
Jamison smiled as Mako placed a kiss on his forhead, lightly giggling his tittering laugh as he fell asleep, exhausted from the hell he’d been through.


	22. Chapter 22

The weeks following Jamison’s recovery were weird. Jamison refused to go anywhere without Mako by his side as well as refusing to go into open spaces. Mako found it more and more common to be woken up in the middle of the night by Jamison’s cries and sobs. Mako always did his best to comfort Jamison, but sometimes he found himself being thrust away from him, a coldness in Jamison’s eyes, a fear. 

“Jamie, whats going on with you?” Mako asked one night, when Jamison was shoving him away again. 

“It’s nothing! I’m fine! I don’t need your help!” Jamison snapped. “I’m going for a walk... I need some space I think.” 

“Do you want me to come with you-“

“No!” Jamison paused a little, a sadness in his eyes. “Sorry. I... I didn’t mean to yell.” With that, Jamison left the room and went outside, the distant rumble of thunder worrying Mako. 

Mako got up from bed and put his mask on, following Jamison from a distance, just far enough away to not raise any suspicion from his companion. He followed Jamison all the way to the outdoor training range of all places, listening to his footsteps pattering through puddles as the rain began. 

“Hello Junkrat.” A familiar robotic voice spoke. “You wanted to meet me here?” 

“Genji.” Jamison spoke, his voice unusually serious. “I want you to teach me how to fight.” 

“Alright, I will teach you. Is there a reason why you’re here alone and not with Roadhog?” 

“He doesn’t need to know.” Jamison said calmly. “I... I don’t need him to always be protecting me! I should be able to fight on my own! I don’t want to be a helpless good-for-nothing anymore!” Thunder clapped through the skies as the rain came down harder. 

“Alright. Charge me then.” Genji said, challenging Jamison. 

Mako watched night after night as Jamison trained with Genji, feeling a painful stab at his heart as Jamison never brought it up with him. The fact that Jamison hid it from him hurt his heart in ways he could not understand. Was he mad at Jamie? No, he was jealous. He was Jealous and that worried him. 

Weeks went by and Mako finally decided to try and bring it up with Jamison. 

“Junkrat.” He spoke up while they were in the junkyard. 

“Yeah? Whats up mate?” Jamison answered. 

“Think fast.” Mako threw a strong solid punch at Jamison, not surprised when Jamison dodged it and grabbed his arm in a stranglehold instantly. 

“What the hell mate?!” Jamison exclaimed, letting go of Mako’s arm. “Ya coulda knocked me out!” 

“You’ve been training with Genji and you didn’t tell me.” Mako said, jealousy dripping from his voice. Jamison visibly tensed then finally relaxed and stood up straight to look at Mako. 

“And? I wasn’t plannin on tellin you anyways!” Jamison snapped. 

“Why?! I don’t like it when you don’t tell me things.” 

“I don’t have to tell you things Roadie! I can do things on my own you don’t have to be so clingy to me!” 

“JAMISON FAWKES THE FIRST I ALMOST LOST YOU!” Mako screamed out. “I just don’t want you to leave me.” 

Jamison’s eyes wodened at Mako as he yelled, not sure what emotion to feel. 

“I... I can’t loose you. Not after I already lost everything. You’re all I have left Jamie.” Mako began to cry a little as he spoke. “Please don’t leave me.”

“I ain’t leavin ya mate.” Jamison said, walking closer and holding Mako’s face in his hands. “Listen, I’m done bein the one who always needs protectin. The weak and scrawny junker who paid ya to protect me. From now on I wanna be able to protect you too Mako! What if you die because I couldn’t protect myself huh? What then?” Metal and flesh fingers gently wiped away Mako’s tears. “I’m stronger now mate, I wanna protect you too!” Mako grabbed Jamison’s face and pulled him into a deep, romantic kiss and Jamison returned the kiss. 

“Just, tell me things okay?” Mako asked shyly. 

“Okay mate, okay.” Jamison said, running his fingers through Mako’s hair. “But there’s somethin that I’m still keepin secret for special reason’s mate! Don’t worry, you’ll figure it out.” A devilish grin placed itself upon Jamison’s face, stretching from ear to ear and Mako knew everything would be okay.


	23. Chapter 23

“Can I take this off yet?” Mako asked with a smile, being dragged around by his small boyfriend while blindfolded.

“Not a chance of takin it off early mate!” Jamison said excitedly, both hands wrapped around Mako’s massive hand. Suddenly the two of them stopped. “Alright now you can take it off mate!” Mako took off the blindfold and looked around, blinking at the candles set up around the junkyard, illuminating it in the dark of the night, a table set up in the middle made of old junk parts and with two chairs at it. 

“This is... so romantic Jamie. What’s the catch?” Mako said, eyes Jamie with a suspicious smile.

“No catch for a special occasion mate.” Jamison smiled, sitting down at the table. 

“What special occasion?” Mako asked as he sat down across from Jamison. 

“You’ll find out.” Jamie smiled adorably as Lucio swung by with food for them. 

“Full of surprises today aren’t you?” Mako asked, digging into his beefy steak and earning a giggle from Jamison. 

It wasn’t the fanciest or most expensive dining experience but something about it felt special. This whole night felt special and Mako couldn’t figure out why Jamison was doing all this. Once they were done eating, Jamison’s heart was pounding loud enough for Mako to just barely hear it when they sat close wnough together and Jamison led Mako to an enclsosed part of the junkyard where there were fireworks set up and ready to send off into the sky. 

“Ready mate?” Jamie said, lighting the fireworks and sending them into the sky. 

Together the two sat together under the exploding colors, Jamison’s hand brushing over Mako’s as he leaned on him. 

“So what’s this bigger surprise Jamie? Why is tonight so special?” Mako asked, looking down at his lovely boyfriend. 

“Well, Mako. I think it’s time for your surprise.” Jamison said, scrambling up to his feet then getting down on one knee.

“Mako Rutledge, my love, my starlight. W-would you do me the honor of.” Jamison paused a little, clearly nervous. “Of stayin with me for the rest of our lives?” Jamison reached into his pocket and fumbled out a smallish box with a large ring inside, bejewled with small diamonds. 

“Jamison...” Mako said, removing his mask a bit, eyes welling up with tears. “As if I would dare answer anything but yes!” 

Jamison’s face lit up like a firework as he collided with Mako in a deep and loving hug, kissing him deeply while tears streamed down his face. 

“I love you so much Mako!” He said excitedly, drying his tears with one hand as he slipped the ring onto one of Mako’s fat fingers. 

“I love you too.” Mako said, happily pulling Jamison into his lap. “Now where did you even get this beautiful ring? You didn’t steal it, did you?” Jamison laughed and wrapped his arms around Mako’s neck as they kissed again. 

“Nah mate. Hana helped me get it. Turns out she’s awfully rich!” 

“Well thank you. Looks like we’re getting married now, aren’t we?” Mako said, smiling deep into Jamison’s lips. 

“Can’t wait for the ceremony mate!” Jamison said as the two kissed more, knowing they had a happy life together ahead of them.


End file.
